Mi vida, mi complemento
by Cami-twilighter
Summary: Edward y Bella eran mejores amigos a los 6. Pero que pasara cuando él se mude a Alaska y años mas tarde se vuelven a encontrar pero en un pueblecillo llamado Forks.
1. Prologo

_**Este Fanfic está inspirado en la Saga de Crepúsculo por Stephenie Meyer. Este fanfic es mío pero la mayoría de los personajes son de SM…**_

* * *

Prologo

_11 Años atrás_

_Edward y Bella tenían 6 años, eran muy maduros para su edad por eso eran mejores amigos, ellos mismos se entendían. Vivian en Phoenix, él con sus padres y su hermana Alice; ella con su madre. Una tarde en el colegio Bella y Edward estaban jugando en el jardín._

– _¿Oye Edward porque estas triste?_ _– Le pregunto a su amigo, ya que lo veía muy triste y no hablaba tanto como otros días._

–_No estoy triste, es que…–Respondió Edward mirando al piso._

– _¿Es que?... Somos mejores amigos, puedes contarme todo– Le respondió Bella mirándolo._

–_Es que… si estoy triste, porque…–dijo él, haciendo que Bella pierda la paciencia con él._

– _¡Dime! ¿Por qué?- Insistió Bella._

_Él le agarro las manos, inclino su cabeza hacia ella mirando con sus ojos verdes a los ojos marrones de ella. Suspiro y hablo._

–_Eres una gran amiga, ojala no me tuviera que ir– dijo él._

– _¿De qué hablas?–le dijo ella confundida._

–_Vamos a mudarnos a Alaska donde están los pingüinos, mi papa va a trabajar ahí._ _–Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin decirse nada, solo mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Bella hablo._

– _¿Cuándo volverás?_ _– dijo _

–_Nunca, creo–Él el abrazo._

_Esa tarde ella perdió a su mejor amigo sintiendo una parte de ella incompleta; él sabía que seguían siendo mejores amigos, pero era como si una parte de él se hubiera quedado con ella halla en Phoenix._


	2. Me parece conocido

_**Hola queridos lectores, como verán (o todavía no) es mi primer fanfic ¡YEY! . Bueno, como es el primero ténganme paciencia si hay algo que no les guste, díganmelo pero siempre SIN INSULTOS, NI "PALABRAS MALAS". Nos leemos más abajo!**_

* * *

******Me parece conocido**

Sentí la voz de mi padre Charlie diciendo que se hacía tarde. Tarde, ¿tarde para qué?… ¡EL INSTITUTO!, me había olvidado por completo, en Phoenix comenzaba un poco más tarde. Me vestí, agarre mis cosas y baje corriendo. Ayer llegue a Forks el lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, con tanto que me gustaba (nótese el sarcasmo) la lluvia, el frio, lo húmedo… era horrible. Adoraba Phoenix el calor, la ropa ligera, los rayos del sol por los poros mi piel. Había dos motivos por los cuales decidí venir a Forks. Uno, mi mama se había casado de nuevo, no es que no me agradaba Phil él era un gran tipo, pero como era beisbolista paraba viajando y mi mama se quedaría conmigo pero yo sabía que eso no le hacía mucha gracia, ella quería viajar, disfrutar de todos los lugares posibles y conmigo no lo podía hacer ya que yo tenía que ir al instituto y ella tendría que cuidar de mí. Por eso decidí venir con mi padre, el necesitaba compañía.

–Bella deberías apurarte. – Me dijo Charlie mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo. – ¿Quieres que te lleve?

–No papa, no te preocupes– Le dije.

Salí corriendo hacia la "nueva" camioneta que Charlie le había comprado a un amigo que según él, en la noche iríamos a su casa a comer. Después de varias vueltas y una parada para preguntar, llegue al instituto. Cuando llegue en el estacionamiento estaba repleto de autos y los alumnos ingresando. Salí corriendo hacia la oficina, me dieron un horario y me indicaron a que salón ir.

Me tocaba Historia salón 110, supuse que había comenzado la clase así que fui corriendo, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando sentí algo que me voto y caí de espaldas al piso y mis cosas también cayeron. Cuando me levante vi a una chica también en el piso con sus cosas tiradas, supe que con ella me había chocado y las dos caímos. Ella era baja con el pelo corto y color azabache, me parecía conocida.

–Perdón – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y me sonrío y también hice lo mismo.

Nos paramos y entramos al salón, pedimos disculpas al profesor por llegar tarde y ella se fue a sentar en uno de los asientos. El profesor me llamo y me dio un par de indicaciones, un libro y me indico donde me debía sentir. Sentí como las miradas de los demás caían sobre mí. Me senté al costado de una chica delgada, de cabello claro y largo. Ella me miro y me sonrió.

–Hola, soy Jessica– Me dijo.

–Yo soy Isabella pero dime Bella suena más corto y menos llamativo– Le dije y ella soltó una pequeña risa y volvió su mirada al frente. Yo también lo hice, mientras que el profesor volvía a su clase.

– ¿De dónde vienes, Bella? – Me dijo sin voltear mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

–De Phoenix

–Qué cambio tan radical, del calor y el sol al frio y las nubes. ¿Qué te hizo venir acá?–Dijo con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros.

–Yo… quería pasar más tiempo con mi padre–mentí. Había dos razones por las cuales había venido aquí. La primera, por mi mama y Phil; y la segunda,….

– ¿Es solo por eso? O hay algo mas–Me miro sonriendo, como si fuera obvio–Tal vez algo que hubieras querido dejar atrás.

Sin duda esta chica era muy chismosa y preguntona. Me revolví incomoda en mi asiento.

–Perdón, a veces tiendo a hablar de más, es la costumbre. –Se disculpó.

–No hay problema–Le dije volteándome hacia ella y sonriendo. Y volví a fijar mi mirada hacia el frente.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que la intriga la estaba matando.

–Eh… si hay otra razones–Hice una pausa y ella me miro intrigada, dándome una mirada para que continuará. –Vine porque… mi mama… paso algo y… bueno vine acá… por ella.

Me miro confundida, pero se volteó. Por lo menos no insistiría más, aunque no duro por mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a voltearse. Ella quería preguntarme algo.

–Y también porque… yo tuve un novio… y él y yo… terminamos– Si, esa era la segunda razón, Ethan. Mi mejor amigo hasta aquel día, donde me pidió ser su novia. Fue mi primer novio, creí que sería fácil, lo quería pero no era suficiente como el a mí; pero yo solo lo quería como un amigo. Sabíamos que no funcionaria. Terminamos hace tres meses, desde ese día no volvimos a hablar. Cundo lo veía en el instituto, yo corría hacia al otro extremo; cuando nos cruzábamos, solo decíamos "hola"; cuando nos tocaban las mismas clases ponía mi máximo esfuerzo en no mirarle ya que si lo hacía me sentiría culpable, porque sabía que el si me quería y le gustaba, pero yo no le correspondía.

Esta vez antes de que ella hablara, sonó la campana. Agradecí a Dios por eso; salimos rápido de la clase y mire mi hoja de horarios, me tocaba física. Jessica me indico donde era y se despidió deseándome buen día y que almorzaría junto a ellas y sus amigos.

En la clase conocí a otra chica de cabello ondulado y negro llamada Ángela, no era muy entrometida como Jessica ella si me dejaba mi espacio. Hablamos sobre las diferencias de Phoenix y Forks aparte del frio y las nubes. Hablamos sobre los chicos de acá y ella también conocía a Jessica, entonces estaría con alguien más que conocía, en el almuerzo.

El resto del día paso normal y un poco aburrido hasta el almuerzo. Cuando termino la clase me encontré en el pasillo con Ángela y Jessica y me acompañaron a la cafetería. Compre una botella de agua y un emparedado y fuimos a sentarnos en una de las mesas. Jessica y Ángela me presentaron ante los demás. En la mesa habían dos chicos: Mike y Eric. Y una chica: Lauren, quien me miraba con aire de superioridad.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar, vi entrar a cinco chicos. Tres chicos, el primero alto y musculoso con aire intimidante, de cabello negro y corto; el segundo un poco menos musculoso y de cabello rubio, pero de igual de alto; y el tercero delgado, igual de alto, de cabello cobrizo y perfectamente despeinado (me parecía conocido al igual que la otra chica). También dos chicas; la primera alta, rubia, y con cuerpo de modelo; la segunda era la chica con la que había chocado en clase de historia. Los cinco pasaron frente a mí, el chico de cabello cobrizo voltio hacia mí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

_**Hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo estuvo? Tal vez no sea tan mala escritora como pensaba. Déjenme reviews, díganme si les gusto, lo odiaron, hay algo que no les gustó o no entendieron, o tal vez sugerencias, escríbanlas. Nos vemos luego.  
**_


	3. Problema solucionado I

_**¡Hey! Volví con dos capítulos más, pero separados, este es el primero, el segundo será desde el punto de vista de Edward. Nos leemos abajo.**_

_****__**Este Fanfic está inspirado en la Saga de Crepúsculo por Stephenie Meyer. Este fanfic es mío pero la mayoría de los personajes son de SM…**_

* * *

**Problema solucionado I**

El me hacía recordar a alguien. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ni porque sucedía. Solo me di cuenta de que el voltio hacia sus amigos quienes lo llamaron, con una sonrisa siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo me quede mirándolo. Sentí un aire de tranquilidad, como si ahora me sintiera completa.

–Hey…. ¡Bella!... Oye Bella–Sacudí mi cabeza y me volví hacia ellos, quienes me miraban como si supieran lo que estaba viendo.

–Mmm… ¿Qué paso? –pregunte.

–Creo que Bella se siente atraída por el–dijo en tono de burla.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte, confusa.

–Error de chica nueva–Dijo Lauren, la mire como si no entendiera–Todas las chicas se quedan embobadas mirándolo.

–No es su culpa ser tan guapo–Dijo Jessica

–Yo no lo… solo…es que…creo…–Dije nerviosa. Todos me miraron como si estuviera la respuesta en lo que dije–Yo creo que lo conozco. –Todos me miraron extrañados.

–Él era Edward Cullen y la chica de cabello corto Alice, su hermana. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años desde Alaska, su padre es doctor–Me explico Jessica.

– ¿Y los demás? –

–Los rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son mellizos. Ellos vinieron hace cinco años desde Chicago, Rosalie se juntaba con nosotras. Y el chico musculo de cabello negro es Emmet McCarty, – ¿McCarty? – él siempre ha vivido acá con su hermano Ben, que hoy no ha venido, pero seguro te caerá bien.

McCarty…McCarty… ese era… era…el apellido de Nathan. No, no, no, no volveré a pensar en él. En estos momentos solo importa… Edward, el cobrizo.

_**Lo sé, lo sé. Fue muy corto, pero el otro será un poco más largo. No se olviden de los reviews. Y si hay alguna duda pregúntenmela, tal vez algunas cosas no se entiendan pero poco a poco tendrán sentido.**_

_**Pdta.: En el anterior capitulo hubieron algunos errores pero apenas descubra como modificarlo lo arreglare.**_


	4. Problema solucionado II

**Problema solucionado II**

– ¡Alice, apúrate llegaremos tarde! –grite mientras bajaba las escaleras con mis cosas y me dirigía a la cocina.

– ¡Es muy temprano todavía! –dijo Alice.

– ¡Pues a mí me gusta llegar temprano, además tenemos que ir a recoger a Emmet! –llegue a la cocina y vi a mi mamá preparando el desayuno y a mi papá sentado leyendo unas hojas. Los salude y me senté. Cinco minutos después bajo Alice.

–Ya estoy lista–dijo sonriéndome. Mientras ella saludaba a nuestros padres, me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí hacia el auto.

Toque la claxon dos veces ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre demoran tanto? Apreté con fuerza el timón del auto. Todos los días era lo mismo, siempre ella se demoraba mucho en bajar y salir.

Después de unos minutos, Alice salía caminando con toda tranquilidad, entro al auto y fuimos camino a la casa de Emmet.

– ¿Por qué siempre te demoras tanto? Jasper puede llevarte.

–Pero Jasper vive al otro lado del pueblo y ya te dije que estar a la moda no es un trabajo fácil

–Claro, claro–dije sin importancia.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Emmet, él nos estaba esperando sentado en el porche.

– ¿Qué hay chicos? –dijo entrando al auto.

–Hola, Emmet–Saludamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermano? –le pregunto Alice.

–Ben se fracturo la pierna cuando salió ayer con Mike y Eric.

Emmet y Alice se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre un concierto en Seattle.

–Oye, Edward baja un poco la velocidad, terminaras matándonos–Dijo Alice asustada. Baje un poco la velocidad. – ¿Por qué te enfrascas en llegar tan rápido al instituto? Tu estas muy raro.

– ¿De qué hablas? Estoy normal, como siempre –ahora que ella lo había mencionado me sentía un poco entusiasmado de ir al instituto.

–Creo que se está volviendo todo un nerd, primero se pasa horas en la biblioteca y ahora quiere llegar temprano al instituto. Qué sigue, pedirles a los profesores que dejen más tarea.

Cuando llegamos al instituto. Salí del auto, sin esperar a que Alice y Emmet salgan y me dirigí hacia las mesas. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que debía estar ahí. Estuve cerca de quince minutos sentados mirando hacia la nada e intentando razonar con la voz que me decía que algo pasaría y seria posiblemente beneficioso, pero ¿a qué extremo?, tal vez sea algo de poca importancia como encontrarse con un billete de diez dólares en el piso o algo tan importante que tenga que salir en algún diario o noticiero de este pequeño pueblo. Sea lo que sea, seguro lo sabría pronto.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi aburrida clase. Tal vez sea un gran alumno y obtenga buenas calificaciones, pero todo eso era para distraerme de algo, no estaba seguro de que, pero era algo que necesitaba como el aire para respirar. La única solución era distraerse, distraerse con estudios y tareas, aunque también lo hacía por mi padre, Carlisle. Él tenía la esperanza de que como el, me convierta en un gran doctor. Y yo también lo quería, siempre vi a mi padre como un ejemplo, el me enseño técnicamente todo lo que se.

La tarde pasó rápido, me reuní con Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie en la entrada para el almuerzo. Mientras nos dirigíamos a una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas, algo me hizo girar mi cabeza. Y la vi, ella era lo que me iba a pasar hoy. Pero ¿Quién era?, sin duda la conozco, pero no la reconozco. Estuvimos mirándonos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que escuche que Jasper me estaba llamando.

–Edward, ¿estás bien, que pasa? –me dijo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

–Has estado actuando muy raro–interrumpió Alice.

–Yo… eh… sí, estoy bien–dije tartamudeando si saber que decir o hacer.

–Oigan chicos vamos, quiero comer–Insistió Emmet haciéndonos reír.

– ¿Edward, estas seguro que estas bien?–me pregunto Rosalie.

– ¡Estoy bien! ¿Ok? Solo vamos–grite con desesperación. Ellos se dieron vuelta y siguieron caminando, yo los seguí.

Llegamos a la mesa, nos sentamos y dirigí una mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba esa chica misteriosa, viéndola poniéndose nerviosa mientras que los demás chicos de su mesa le preguntaban cosas. No me di cuenta que sonreía hasta que Emmet me lo dijo.

–Oye amigo, quita esa sonrisa de idiota o todo el mundo pensara que estás loco– Rio Emmet seguido de todos los demás. Yo solo seguí mirándola, se veía tan tierna… ¿tierna?, esa palabra no estaba en mi vocabulario, ¿De dónde salió?

– ¿Hacia dónde estás mirando?–preguntó intrigada Rosalie. Y todos miraron hacia donde yo miraba. Y después de un par de segundos, todos voltearon a mirarme con confusión.

– ¿Por qué estabas mirando a esa chica? –Dijo Rosalie

–No será que…–dijo Alice. Todos se miraron.

– ¡Te gusta la nueva! –todos dijeron al unísono y en voz alta, me di cuenta que cuando lo dijeron la chica misteriosa y los de su mesa voltearon a vernos.

–Shh… porque lo gritan–les dije y se taparon la boca, avergonzados. Inmediatamente me miraron buscando una aclaración. – Escuchen–dije buscando las palabras correctas para decírselas–No es que me guste… es que…

– ¿Es que?... somos tus amigos puedes contarnos todo– dijo Alice, en un tono que reconocí por completo.

_¿Es que?... Somos mejores amigos, puedes contarme todo. ¿Déjà-vu? _¡Bella! Esa chica misteriosa era Bella.

– ¡Edward! Dinos–Insistieron.

–Ella es… es…–Todos me miraron para que continuara –Ella es Bella.

–Es Bella, ahh Bella… ¡¿Quién rayos es Bella?! –Dijo Emmet.

–Bella es una chica

–Y yo que pensaba que era una vampira–dijo Emmet en tono de burla–Es obvio que es una chica, pero ¿Quién es?

–Emmet, no lo molestes–dijo Rosalie.

–Ella era mi mejor amiga cuando tenía seis años, la conocí cuando vivíamos en Phoenix. Pero no entiendo, porque esta acá.

– ¿Phoenix?... pero yo no la conocí–dijo Alice

–Sí, pero solo la viste una vez. Ella te regalo la mitad de su galleta.

–Igual, no me acuerdo–dijo tratando de acordarse.

–Eso no importa–dije haciendo que ella me dé un manotazo en la cabeza.

–Se acuerdan que les dije una vez que a veces me sentía como si algo me faltara–todas asintieron–creo que ese problema se solucionó.

* * *

_**Bueno que tal les pareció estos dos capitulo.**_

_**No se olviden de los reviews, saludos a todos.**_


	5. Anécdotas

_**Hola! Les recuerdo que es importante leer también las letras en negrita. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**_

_**Lamento si este capítulo no es lo que esperaban, ya que he estado en BLANCO estos días.**_

* * *

**Anécdotas**

Entre al salón de bióloga, tan temprano como siempre. Fui a mi mesa y me senté. Todavía no podía creer que me había encontrado con Bella después de casi 10 años. Pensé en ella, en su cabello marrón, en sus ojos achocolatados. No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa al pensar en ella. Posiblemente pasaron muchos minutos, que parecieron segundos con ella en mi mente.

No me di cuenta cuando empezó la clase, ni la silla de mi costado moviéndose. Volteé a ver quién era, ya que yo era el único que no compartía mesa con nadie. Y la vi, sin duda esto no era casualidad, era el destino.

Ella dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó. Me quede mirándola, hasta que vi que ella se revolvía incomoda en su asiento. Volví mi mirada hacia adelante. Yo me acordaba de ella, pero tal vez ello no de mí.

El profesor comenzó su clase. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, mire por el rabilo del ojo que ella me estaba mirando como si estuviera intentando resolver un enigma. Después de unos minutos vi sus ojos en mí, pero, no veía nada en ellos. Tocí, para llamarle la atención, y ella se sobresaltó en su asiento.

–Mmm… yo… lo siento, es solo que me pareces conocido–Se disculpó– ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? –yo asentí.

–Alaska, es donde están los pingüinos–Le dije, mientras veía que se sumía en sus pensamientos. Seguro recordaría el día en el que me fui a Alaska. Agrando sus ojos y abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo. Y luego soltó una carcajada. –Bueno, no nos conocemos en Alaska, sino en Phoenix, pero yo pensaba…

– ¡Eres tú! El pequeño niño de lindos ojos verdes–Se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan. ¿Desean compartir algo con la clase? – Dijo el profesor Banner. Los dos negamos con la cabeza– Podrían decirnos en que tema estamos, Sr. Cullen.

–Mmm…–Pase mi mano por mi cabello, un gesto nervioso. Mire la pizarra, el tema era "Biotecnología", recordé pequeñas cosas sobre eso de los días cuando me encontraba a mitad de la noche, sin poder dormir, leyendo uno de los libros de mi padre sobre medicina. –Sobre la Biotecnología es la tecnología basada en la biología, especialmente usada en agricultura,… farmacia, ciencia de los alimentos,… medio ambiente y medicina.

El profesor siguió explicando su clase. Suspire y me volteé hacia ella.

–Y… ¿porque te mudaste a Forks? –le pregunte.

–Lo mismo te iba a preguntar– dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa.

–Yo pregunte primero. –Ella sonrió.

–No quería incomodar a mi mama con su nuevo esposo. Y como él viajaba demasiado, decidí venir acá, para que mi mama pueda viajar con él y…– Se quedó callada, vi tristeza en su rostro. Sabía que estábamos a punto de tocar un tema fuerte para ella, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

– ¿Has venido acá con tu padre? – Ella asintió.

–Es el jefe de policía, todos en este pueblo lo conocen.

– ¿Charlie… Swan? –Le pregunté

–Sí.

Estuvimos casi todo la clase hablando, una pregunto llevo a otra. Y no sé cómo, pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos hablando sobre nuestras anécdotas de la primaria.

–Te acuerdas esa vez que vimos un auto estacionado y me retaste a tirarle un huevo y rompí el parabrisas. – Los dos rompimos a reír.

–Si me acuerdo, ¿de dónde sacamos ese huevo?

–No tengo la menor idea

– Y también esa vez que estábamos comiendo en el jardín y había un niño de cabello castaño, que a veces nos molestaba. Y ese día rompió tu libro de dibujos y le puse hormiguitas en su bebida –

Los dos no parábamos de reír, pero de inmediatamente nos callamos. El profesor nos había llamado la atención una vez más y si lo volvía a hacerlo nos castigaría.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba ese niño? –vi sonrisa se borró poco a poco. Y miro al piso como si estuviera recordando algo estrechamente funesto.

–Nathan–suspiro al decirlo, con voz apagada. Y todo quedo sumido en un largo silencio.

No sabía que preguntarle y mucho menos que decirle. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, lo averiguaría sí o sí.

Le deje su espacio, para que se tranquilizara. Y vi que volvía a mirar al frente.

– ¿Estas bien? –le pregunte. – ¿Dije algo que te incomodo?

–No, es solo que…

–Puedes contármelo, confía en mi –la vi dudosa. –O no. No te preocupes.

–Es solo que… no sé cómo contártelo

–Inténtalo

–Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan. Están castigados, se quedaran después del colegio una hora.

–Pero Sr. Banner…–Dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Quieren que sean dos? –los dos respondimos con un "no".

A la salida me encontré con Emmet apoyado en el volvo y Alice y Jasper agarrados de la mano.

– ¡Que hay hombre! –Dijo Emmet levantando la mano, también levante la mano y las chocamos. Siempre tan infantil como siempre.

–Hey! – le dije–Alice, Jasper–los salude con una sonrisa, a los que Jasper asintió con la cabeza y Alice me abrazo.

–Hola, querido hermanito.

– ¿Qué quieres Alice? –le pregunte, era poco común que Alice me saludara con un abrazo o que me diga "querido hermanito" sin querer algo.

–Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi único hermano que tanto quiero – dijo con fingida indignación.

–Aja, dímelo de una vez Alice.

–Admítelo Alice, tus trucos no sirven con Edward. – Dijo Jasper

– ¿Porque siempre piensan que lo hago por algo?–

–Porque es cierto–respondimos los tres

– ¿Donde esta Rose? –pregunte.

–En el baño creo, o… ¡esperándome en el auto!, seguro me matara si no estoy ahí y le hago esperar–dijo Jasper asustado –Hasta luego chicos– nos dijo después de darle un beso a Alice y se fue corriendo.

–Entonces… ¿vamos? –Dijo Emmet. Nos dirigíamos al auto cuando me acorde del castigo.

–Chicos… no puedo, tengo castigo

–Vaya, vaya Edward Cullen castigado. El nerd ahora es todo un chico malo. –dijo Emmet en tono de burla.

– ¿Porque te castigaron? –Me pregunto Alice

–Por hablar en clase–

– ¿Con quién? –pregunto recelosa.

–Con alguien–

–Y ahora, que hacemos. No podemos esperarte. –interrumpió Emmet.

Metí mi mano al bolsillo, saque las llaves del auto y se las di a Alice. Ella me miro confusa.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Las llaves del auto.

–Pero, ¿Por qué me las das?

–Para que se vayan. No tienen en donde irse y Emmet tiene razón, no me pueden esperar.

–Hermano, pero, ¿tu como te vas a ir? –pregunto Emmet acercándose a nosotros.

–Yo veré la forma.

– ¡No! –dijo Alice molesta.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien. –Le dije agarrándola de los hombros –Nos veremos en la casa– ella dudo un poco, pero luego aceptó.

–Adiós, hermano–dijo Emmet golpeándome el brazo.

–Adiós, conduzcan con cuidado. Y cuida a mi hermana–le dije a Emmet

–Solo vamos a ir a nuestras casas, ¿Por qué tanto drama? –dijo Emmet

Subieron al auto y se fueron. Ahora no sabía cómo iba a regresar a mi casa, tal vez podía perle a alguien que me lleve. Tal vez Bella podría ser ese alguien.

De camino al salón de "detención" me encontré con Bella, que salía del baño de mujeres. Se asombró al verme, pero luego sonrió y se acercó a mí.

–Hola–salude

–Hola–respondió– ¿es la primera vez que te castigan?

–Si… ¿la tuya?

–No, me han castigado muchas veces – dijo con toda naturalidad. Yo me asombre. –Era una broma– Y comenzó a reír, yo la imite. Se veía inocente.

Fuimos camino al salón hablamos de cosas triviales. Al llegar, entramos y vimos varias carpetas pero pocas personas. La mayoría vestía de negro y tenían peinados raros y llamativos con diferentes colores. Casi como se veía en la televisión, nunca me topado con alguno de ellos. Salvo con un chico de cabello marrón y algo corto, vestido con una camisa a cuadros y una playera adentro y pantalones vaqueros, llamado Riley.

El profesor a cargo nos mandó sentar al fondo cerca de Riley, quien no dejaba de mirar a Bella. Nos sentamos de modo que yo quedare en medio de Riley y Bella. El profesor dijo que nos quedáramos en silencio. Después de 10 minutos el profesor salió, con la excusa de que tenía una llamada urgente. Y Riley no dejaba de mirar a Bella.

Cuando el profesor salió, todos se pararon. Algunos conversaban, otros estaban destornillando la silla del profesor, y algunos usaban sus teléfonos.

Riley se paró y camino hacia la carpeta vacía que estaba frente a Bella, se sentó y se voltio.

–Hola linda, soy Riley–extendió su mano hacia ella, Bella me miro preguntándome con su mirada que intenciones tenía el. Yo solo hizo un gesto con mis hombros de no saber nada.

–Mmm… Hola, yo soy Bella–dijo Bella, imitando el gesto de él y extendió su mano. El al agarro, se llevó su mano a su boca y la beso. ¡Qué asco! Como podía hacer eso. Bella quito rápido su mano.

–Un gusto Bella–dijo el riéndose. – Es tu primer día ¿verdad? –Bella asintió. –Tu primer día y ¡castigada! Eres una chica mala. Pero, ¿sabes Bella? Me gustan las chicas malas. –Bella me miro aterrada, suplicándome que intervenga.

–Hola Riley–le dije. El me miro.

–Cullen–Dijo.

– Que te parece si salimos mañana en la noche, pasare por ti a las 7 – ¡Wow que directo este chico!, ni siquiera la conocía muy bien y ya la invitaba a salir.

–No te das cuenta que la estas incomodando estúpido–Bella y el me miraron asombrados.

– ¿Qué me dijiste? –dijo Riley molesto, levantándose de su asiento.

–Lo que escuchaste–Lo rete.

Sabía lo que me esperaba, él salto encima de la carpeta que estaba en medio de nosotros. Agarro mi camiseta con las dos manos. Y me llevo arrastrando hacia la pizarra y me empujo contra ella.

–No te metas Cullen, porque te ira peor–Dijo Riley, Bella me miraba asustada tapándose la boca desde la mesa en la que estaba. Me dejo y cae al piso, él se alejó y fue donde Bella.

–No te atrevas a hablarle, ni a invitarla a ningún lado–El paro en seco y voltio hacia mí.

– ¿Porque? –dijo desafiante.

–Porque… –no me di cuenta que los demás chicos voltearon a vernos. Todos me miraban intrigados en especial Bella. –Solo, no lo hagas.

–Tu quien eres para decirme eso–yo me quede callado si seguía así, terminaría diciendo todo lo que sentía por Bella. Aunque peor era verla con alguien más– Eso pensaba… Entonces, Bella, mañana a las 7. –Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

–No, gracias–dijo Bella. Él la miro sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Según sabia, él era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. Y salir con él, era todo un privilegio.

– ¿Qué? –dijo exasperado. Seguro al pobre chico nunca le habían dicho que no.

–Gracias, pero no

–Querida–dijo soltando una carcajada – Nadie me dice que no, ni mucho menos una mujer. – se fue acercando a ella, mientras hablaba.

–Entonces seré la primera –dicho esto Bella se fue acercando a mí, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pero Riley, como había dicho, no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Y cuando ella paso por su lado, el la agarró del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

–Has cometido un error Bella, un gran error–dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

De un momento a otro una furia invadió mi cuerpo. Camine hacia él, lo agarre del cuello y con un ágil movimiento, lo deje tirado en el piso.

– ¿Estas bien?–le pregunte a Bella, mientras se sobaba su brazo. Ella asintió.

No me di cuenta cuándo Riley se levantó y me volvió a agarrar de mi camiseta y me tiro contra el escritorio del profesor. Caí al suelo adolorido.

–Te lo advertí, Cullen–Me estaba levantando cuando se acercó a mí y con una patada me volvió a tirar al piso. Puso su pie en mi pecho. – A partir de ahora te ira peor –

Levanto su puño para pegarme, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, en otro tiempos, lo hubiera golpeada hasta que llorara descargando toda mi ira, pero ahora que Bella estaba aquí estaba tranquilo.

Pero no sentí nada, Bella le había agarrado la mano con la que me iba a golpear. Eso fue mala idea, ya que él la empujo y callo en una de las carpetas, y soltó un gemido bajo. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Me levante y con todas mis fuerzas le plante un puñete en la cara. Él se fue para atrás, conteniendo el dolor y agarrando su nariz.

Lo agarre de su camisa, como me hizo el, y lo empuje contra la puerta. Le mire a la cara y le dije:

–No la vuelvas a tocar ¿me entendiste? – él no me respondió, le pegue con mi rodilla arriba de su rodilla – ¿Me entendiste? Responde o la próxima caerá en otra parte.

–Si –mascullo.

–No te escucho–Riley bajo su cabeza mirando al piso, pero no dijo. Moví mi rodilla como si fuera a golpearle en… y él se asustó y dijo.

– ¡SI, ENTENDI! –

–Genial–lo deje, el calló parado. Lo agarre del cuello y lo lleve hacia Bella, que miraba divertida esta escena, mientras los demás estaban pasmados. – Ahora, discúlpate con ella.

– ¡¿Qué?! No voy a hacer eso… Aahh! –Le apreté el cuello– Ok, Ok. –Miro a Bella –Perdón, por haberte tratado así. –Bella me sonrió, lo miró a él y asintió. Apenas solté a Riley, se fue corriendo hacia detrás del escritorio donde me había lanzado. –Esto no se va a quedar así.

–Claro, lo que digas–dije ignorando y volteándome hacia Bella – ¿Estas bien?

–Sí,… Tú ¿estás bien? –me pregunto.

–Si– y nos reímos. Todos los demás seguían atónitos, sobre lo que había pasado. – otra anécdota para recordar.

Cuando termino el castigo, todos salimos. Pero nadie dijo ni una palabra de esto. Acompañe a Bella a su camioneta.

–Entonces, adiós–me dijo ella con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones.

–Sí. –me volteé para irme, pero ella me llamo.

–Edward… mmm, gracias–Susurro.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunte extrañado.

–Por defenderme de él… ¿Riley? – respondió avergonzada, sonrojándose. Sin duda el color más hermoso que haya visto en una mujer ¿Yo dije eso? La vi sonrojarse más. No lo supe hasta que me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Decidí cambia rápido de conversación.

–Entonces, ¿te veo mañana? –le pregunte.

–Claro, adiós

–Adiós.

Encendió el motor de su camioneta y yo me volteé para ir hacia mi aut… Ay, porque ahora. ¿Cómo me iba a ir?...

– ¡Bella! –grite. Me acerque a su ventana.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto asustada.

–Mmm… como hoy nos quedamos en el castigo,… yo había venido con mi hermana y mi amigo… entonces les di mi auto y… me preguntaba…sino te incomoda… podrías… tu sabes…mmm–dije tartamudeando nerviosamente.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

–Sé que suena extraño… pero si, por favor.

–Mmm, claro sube

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y subí a su camioneta. Para ser antigua, era cómoda y acogedora.

– ¿Así que eres de esos chicos? –preguntó interesada.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que de esos chicos? –pregunte intrigado.

–Esos chicos, que se meten en peleas.

–Aahh, no –respondo desinteresado. –Hace tiempo que no peleaba con alguien.

– ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? –

–Porque era necesario protegerte.

– ¿Necesario protegerme? – pregunto

–Sentí como una voz en mi cabeza, que debía protegerte. Como cuando lo hacía de niño. Y yo solo respondí a esa voz y lo hize. Sé que suena raro, pero desde que te volví a ver, hoy–aclare el hoy, ella sonrió –todo… –me calle, no era momento de decirle esto. Pensaría que estoy loco o algo sí, no continúe y me quede callado.

–Porque siempre dejas tus oraciones incompletas –fue mi turno de sonreír –dímelo. –exigió.

–No vayas a pensar que estoy loco –ella asintió mirando el camino –Sentí como si todo, tuviera sentido. Como si me sintiera curado de una enfermedad mortal. Como si hubiera encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas. Como si hubiera encontrado…

–un vaso de agua en medio del desierto– completo ella– te entiendo, yo también sentí lo mismo.

– ¿Entonces significa que no estoy loco? –me pregunte a mí mismo.

–Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, no estás loco–reímos los dos.

Seguimos hablando sobre todo eso y muchas cosas más. Se ofreció a llevarme hasta la puerta de mi casa si era posible, para agradecerme que la haya salvado de Riley, aunque salvado nos seria el término correcto sino, protegido. Ella se sorprendió de que viviera en medio de un bosque, pero no dijo nada. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Alice me llamo a mi celular.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice?

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? –Me repitió burdamente–lo que pasa es que no has venido y me estoy comenzando a preocupar por ti ¿Dónde estás?

–Estoy llegando

– ¿Con quién?

–Con…–mire a Bella–la chica que te conté –susurre.

–Te espero –me dijo bruscamente.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, vi a Alice sentada en el porche. Mirando el piso. Cuando sintió el ruido que provoco la camioneta, levantó la mirada y al verme sonrió. Vio a Bella en el otro asiento y su sonrisa se borró.

Salí del auto y le agradecí a Bella que me haya traído. Fui a donde estaba Alice, estaba muy molesta.

– ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –dijo molesta.

–Porque estaba en castigo.

– ¿Estabas en castigo, con ella?, ¿Por ella te castigaron?

–No por ella, a los dos porque estábamos hablando.

– ¿Pero, quien hablo primero?

– ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? –dije fastidiado.

–Soy tu hermana me las tienes que responder.

Entre a la casa y subí las escaleras molesto, sin escuchar todos los reproches que me decía Alice. Que subía atrás mío.

* * *

_**Bueno que tal les pareció el FF. No se Olviden de los reviews.**_

_**Estuve pensando… Cuantos de ustedes has escuchado a los Back Street Boys, ¿qué opinan de su música?**_

_**¿Alguien ha leído "La Guardia de Medianoche"? Es un libro muy interesante! **_

_**La pregunta que me hicieron sobre cada cuanto actualizo. La verdad no estoy muy segura. Pero más seguro seria los martes a partir de las 11 de la noche y sábados a partir de las 8. Cuando pueda subiré más seguidos.**_

_**Aparte de todo eso… **_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: Estuve pensando sobre tu comentario, tienes razón esta vez será algo diferente, no del todo pero algo. **_

_**Gracias a todos y todas, por leer este fanfic! Saludos.**_


	6. ¿Que le pasa a Alice?

_**Este capítulo se concentrara más en la relación hermano-hermana entre Alice y Edward.**_

* * *

**¿Que le pasa a Alice?**

Me levanté, al sonar mi despertador. Me cambié, cogí mi mochila, me dirigí a la puerta y se abrió de repente. Alice estaba parada ahí. Desesperada y seguía con su pijama.

– Alice, que haces vestida así. Se supone que ya deberías estar cambiada o por lo menos cambiándote– le dije molesto.

– Me desperté tarde

– Ese no es mi problema, debiste despertarte temprano

– Si, si es tu problema. Porque por tu culpa me quede pensando hasta tarde, como es que te has fijado en una chica como ella. Cuando las chicas más lindas del instituto buscan siquiera una oportunidad para acercarse a ti.

– Alice, deja de molestarme. Yo no estoy… –me calle y salí por la puerta.

– Anda continua, dilo. –No lo iba a decir, para que negarlo si era cierto.

Seguí mi camino y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Ella me agarro del brazo, yo volteé mi cabeza hacia ella.

– Metete en tus asuntos – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

– Tú eres mi asunto, eres mi hermano. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro, no lo olvides. –me dijo sosegada.

– No lo he olvidado, pero no te preocupes. Todo está bien. – Ella me soltó el brazo.

– Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué estoy enamorado de ella?

– ¿Lo estás? – me pregunto inquieta. Yo baje mi mirada. – Lo estás. –esta vez fue una afirmación.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Por lo que vi en sus ojos, eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Me volteé y continúe bajando las escaleras.

– Te espero en el auto, cinco minutos –le advertí.

– Es muy poco – se quejó, con su tono infantil.

– Cuatro minutos y 54 segundos – le dije jugando.

– Eres el peor hermano del mundo – dijo en broma, subiendo las escaleras velozmente.

– ¡Yo también te quiero! –le grite. _Por lo menos ya no estaba molesta._

– ¿Qué es todo ese griterío? –pregunto mi mamá, entrando a la sala. –Hola, hijo.

– Cosa de hermanos – le dije sin importancia. Me abrazó –Hola mamá.

– ¿Ya te vas?

–Sí.

– No has comido nada.

–No tengo mucha hambre –contesté encogiendo mis hombros.

– Ok. Ten cuidado al manejar, no sé qué tienen los Cullen con la velocidad – los dos nos reímos. Era cierto, a nosotros nos gustaba manejar rápido. Pero teníamos buenos reflejos a la hora de conducir.

Mi mamá se despidió con un abrazo y regreso a la cocina.

– ¿Listo, Eddie? ¿Te acuerdas cuando te llamaba Eddie?

– Si, si me acuerdo. Pero no me llames así, no me gusta. – Ya era muy grande para que me llamaran Eddie.

– Mmm… no, Eddie. –dio riendo y saliendo por la puerta, hacia el carro. La seguí.

– Como quieras, –le dije y ella sonrío pensando que me gano – Allie.

– No te atrevas – me advirtió. A lo que yo respondí encogiendo los hombros. A ella tampoco le gustaba ese diminutivo.

Entre al auto seguido de ella.

–No me vuelvas a llamar así –

– Mmm… no, Allie –imite la forma en la que ella me lo dijo. Ella rio.

– Se nota que somos hermanos.

Arranque, fuimos directo a la casa de Emmet a recogerlo. Agarre mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Emmet. Llegamos a su casa, él estaba sentado en el porche como ayer.

– Hola, Edward. Hola, Allie – saludo al entrar. Alice miro a Emmet molesta y sorprendida. Yo y Emmet reímos.

– ¡Fuiste tú! –dijo Alice, mirándome. Yo solo reí y ella me golpeo en el brazo.

– Si, Allie – ella solo se quedó mirando al frente, molesta. – Alice, no te molestes era solo una broma. – le dije mirándola. – ¡Alice!, no te molestes – le dije mirándola y parando el auto al llegar al instituto.

Le despeine el cabello, ella agarro sus cosas, bajó del auto molesta y cerro con fuerza la puerta. Suspire. Es raro que ella esté molesta, sobre todo si se trata sobre alguna broma, ella no era así.

–Creo que esta vez fuiste muy lejos – Me dijo Emmet muy serio. Lo mire atónito, él se sorprendió y levanto las manos como si no fuera su culpa.

Me baje del carro y vi Alice entrar al instituto. Emmet salió del auto también.

– Corre. ¿Qué esperas?, se va a molestar más si no te disculpas lo más pronto posible con ella. – Emmet tenía razón, si no iba ahora sería muy difícil que ella me perdoné después y no es bueno que Alice este molesta. Seguí su consejo y fui corriendo por donde ella había ido.

Entre al instituto mirando por todos lados. Buscando los posibles lugares donde estaría Alice. La piscina, muy mojado; algún salón, muy temprano; la cafetería, mucha comida; su casillero, posiblemente. Me dirigí hacia su casillero hasta que me acordé. Ella no había tenido mucho tiempo hoy para arreglarse. Entonces, estaría en el baño de mujeres.

Corrí hacia allí para esperar a que saliera. Voltee el pasillo y efectivamente Alice estaba saliendo de allí. Comencé a caminar rápido hacia ella.

– ¡Edward! – grito una voz femenina a mi lado. Volteé.

– Hola, Bella – dijo nervioso al verla, se veía tan linda como siempre. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Mmm… es el instituto – dijo riéndose. Reí también cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. – ¿Qué clase te toca primero?

– Literatura inglesa

– También me toca esa. ¿Vamos juntos? –ofreció. Cuando iba a aceptar me di cuenta de que también me tocaba esa clase con Alice.

Volteé hacia donde la había visto y estaba ahí parada. Ella me miro, y avanzó. Pensé que se dirigía hacia nosotros, pero solo paso de frente.

– Edward, ¿estás bien? – Me preguntó preocupada.

– Ah, si… ¿qué decías?

– Que vayamos ahora. – yo asentí.

Llegamos al salón y ahí estaba Alice, hablando animadamente con una chica rubia, que se sentaba atrás de nuestra carpeta. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado. Bella se sentó en una carpeta adelanta de mí. Yo me senté en la carpeta que compartía con Alice. Ella no volteó cuando jale la silla para sentarme.

Dos minutos después, el timbre sonó y el profesor entró. Alice dejo de hablar con la chica rubia y volteó su mirada a la pizarra.

– Alice, no puedes seguir molesta conmigo. Fue solo una broma. –le susurré. No era muy común que estuviera molesta conmigo. Y si pasaba no duraba más de cinco minutos.

– No fue solo por la broma.

– Entonces, ¿por qué más fue? – le exigí saber. Después de un par de minutos me contesto.

– Porque no confías en mí, se supone que somos hermanos. Yo siempre te cuento mis secretos. Tú fuiste el primero que supo que Jasper y yo éramos novios. Tú fuiste el primero en saber que yo rompí el jarrón de mamá. Tú eres el único que sabe que en cada navidad no como pavo porque no me gusté, sino porque me dan pena los pavos. – Sus ojos se humedecieron, bajo su mirada al piso– Tú siempre fuiste la persona más importante de mi vida. Y por eso me duele que no confíes en mí, después de tantas cosas.

– Alice, yo… –me interrumpió.

– Está bien, no digas nada. – dicho esto, volteó su mirada hacia adelante.

Espere a que terminara la clase para hablar con Alice. Cuando todos comenzaron a salir, salió Alice y yo la seguí. La agarré del hombro y ella voltio. Le indiqué que me siguiera hacías los casilleros.

– ¿Qué quieres? – dijo apagada.

– Alice, escucha. Perdóname, yo no pensaba que te importaría tanto.

– Pues, me importa, Edward.

– Siempre pensé que terminarías aburriéndote de todo lo que te contaba. Te pido que me perdones, eres mi hermana y sabes que te quiero; pero hay cosas que preferiría guardármelas. – La abrase sin que ella hiciera lo mismo– perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Tú eres muy importante para mí y lo sabes – comencé a susurrarle al oído. Ella dudo un momento, pero me abrazó. No me di cuenta que estábamos llorando hasta que ella agarro mi cara con sus manos y me seco unas pequeñas gotas que caían.

– Estas llorando – me dijo riéndose.

– No solo tengo algo en el ojo.

– Claro, lagrimas –dijo y yo me reí.

– Tú también.

La acompañe a su clase. Estábamos en la puerta del salón.

– ¿Me vas a perdonar? –Ella comenzó dudar – Puedes llamarme Eddie – ella sonrió.

– Estás perdonado –dijo y entro a su clase. Y yo fui a la mía.

En la clase, no preste atención. Pensé sobre lo que paso hoy con Alice. ¿Porque ahora se comportaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué ayer se molestó al verme con Bella? ¿Por qué ese modo de mirar a Bella? ¿Acaso no le caía bien? ¿Pero si ni siquiera conocía a Bella?

Al terminar la clase. Me dirigí hacia la cafetería para el almuerzo. En la entrada me encontré con Jasper y Emmet quienes hablaban sorprendidos sobre algo. Cuando notaron mi presencia, se voltearon sorprendidos.

– Ahora hay que tener cuidado contigo –dijo Emmet bromeando.

– No lo molestes o te pasara lo mismo que a Riley –dijo Jasper.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se enteraron?

– Bueno, no es difícil enterarse cuando se escucha hablar de eso por todos los pasillos.

– ¿Todos lo saben? –pregunte más para mí mismo.

–Sí y también saben que te peleaste con Riley para proteger a Bella. –dijo Emmet levantando las cejas. Me pase la mano por el cabello.

– No puede ser. – vi a Bella caminando con Mike Newton hacia la cafetería.

Fui corriendo hacia ella.

–Bella –le dije y la agarre del brazo. Ella me miro y me sonrió.

– Hola.

–Mike, puedo hablar un rato con Bella –él asintió pero no se movió – En privado. –le dije la miró a ella y luego a mí y se fue.

– ¿Qué paso?

– Todos lo saben.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto intrigada.

–Lo que paso ayer en detención. Lo de Riley y sobre que lo hice… por ti –dije nervioso.

– ¿Y eso… te molesta? – pregunto apenada.

–Yo… – no lo había pensado ¿me molestaba eso? No, no, no me molestaba haberla protegido. ¿Entonces que era? Me preocupaba que a ella le molestara que todos lo sepan. –No, ¿a ti?

– Me incomoda un poco… ser el centro de ese suceso, pero, no me molesta. –Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

–Vas a entrar o…

– Ah… sí. ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le pregunto un poco temeroso por lo que me iría a decir.

–Mmm… si, está bien. – entramos a la cafetería y nos pusimos en la fila. Nos dimos cuenta de que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí recaían su mirada en nosotros. Nos miramos y puse cara de aterrado, cosa que la hizo reír. El sonido de su risa me causaba sosiego.

_**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, sé que es muy corto, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo.**_

_**¿Qué opinan sobre el comportamiento de Alice? Es un poco entrometida en los asuntos de su hermano, pero no lo hace por mala, sino por proteger a su hermano. Hasta aquí dije suficiente, poco a poco sabrán el porqué del comportamiento de Alice.**_

_**No se olviden de los reviews!**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho para tener el valor de agarrar mi computadora y seguir escribiendo. Es bueno saber que no le escribo al aire. Nos leemos! Bye.  
**_


	7. ¿Dejarle su espacio?

**¿Dejarle su espacio?**

– ¿Cómo es que se habrán enterado?

– Las noticias corren muy rápido.

– Me refiero a que ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho? – Pregunto Bella. Me quede pensando – No creo que Riley se lo haya hecho.

– Yo tampoco. Pero no importa. – dije sin importancia. Después de comprar algo de pizza y una botella de limonada para mí y un sándwich y una botella de agua para Bella. Salimos de la fila.

– ¿Te vas a sentar con tus amigos? – pregunte, después me di cuenta que era muy obvio.

– Mmm, eso creo, pero seguro me preguntarán que paso ayer. – dijo más para sí misma.

– Si creo que mis amigos también me preguntarán – dije. – ¿Tal vez, podríamos sentarnos juntos? Por hoy.

– Si, está bien – dijo sonriendo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que ella estaba mirando su mesa, hice lo mismo y vi a sus amigos que nos miraban asombrados. Y comenzaron a hablar posiblemente por lo de ayer, y

También pasamos cerca de la mesa donde estaban mis amigos. Emmet, me guiño el ojo; Jasper, alzo su pulgar en modo de aceptación; Rosalie, sonreía y asentía; y Alice… Alice, Alice, Alice, me miraba media molesta y confundida. Ella puso cara de no aceptar esto, rodeé los ojos y no le di importancia.

Llegamos una mesa vacía, justo al medio de esas dos mesas. Suponía que nadie se atrevería a venir.

– Creo que no le caigo bien a tu hermana. – Voltee hacia donde estaba Alice y ella miraba importuna a Bella.

– No le hagas caso, últimamente se está portando muy raro.

– Es solo que su mirada me incomoda – dijo Bella acercándose para hablarme de más cerca. Yo solo me reí. Alice podía ser muy molesta cuando se lo proponía.

**Alice POV**

Me moleste al enterarme que ayer, Edward había defendido a Bella y ni siquiera me lo había contado. Tal vez eso era, él estaba con Bella. O tal vez no, apenas había pasado un día, pero y si algo paso ayer entre los dos.

– Creo que es bueno que Edward haya encontrado a alguien – dijo Emmet.

– Apenas se conocen un día –dijo Rosalie.

– Pero, él la defendió. Y todos sabemos que él no es de meterse en peleas por alguna persona que apenas veía un día. Además el mismo nos dijo que la conocía.

– ¡Podrían dejar de hablar de eso, por favor!

– Yo solo decía que era bueno que tu hermano haya encontrado a alguien, aunque sea una amiga. –Lo miré molesta. Él agarró su sándwich, comenzó a comerlo y volteó su mirada para que no lo viera.

– No te molestes Alice, solo fue un comentario – dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Suspiré y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

– No estoy molesta –susurré.

– Estás celosa –murmuro Rosalie tomando su botella de jugo.

– ¡Rosalie! –grité

– ¿Qué? Admítelo es la verdad –bufé.

– Celosa ¿yo? –dije mirando a Bella desde la otra mesa.

– Aja – dijeron los tres.

– Ok, olvídenlo. –Dije cruzándome de brazos – Es solo que ella no me cae bien.

– Es solo su amiga –dijo Emmet.

– Claro, claro. "Amigos". –dijo Rosalie asiendo comillas con sus dedos. Mire hacia la mesa de ellos y vi a Bella acercándose a él, por un momento pensé que se iban a besar, pero solo le dijo algo. El volteó a verme y rió.

–Solo espero que no pase lo mismo otra vez. – dije recordando.

Cuando estábamos en Alaska, una chica de nuestro grupo salía con él. Todos pensábamos que eran la pareja perfecta, ella siempre lo abrazaba y le sonreía. Él era tan feliz con ella, pero todo resulto ser por conveniencia. Al enterarse de eso, Edward no volvió a ser como antes. Ya no sonreía con el mismo brillo en los ojos.

– No pasará. –me calmo Jasper. – Míralo, esta bien. – Jasper tenía razón, el iba a estar bien o sino esa chica lo pagaría muy pero muy caro.

Termino el almuerzo y volví a fijar mi mirada en la otra mesa, él estaba muy sonriente y ella estaba riendo. Me levante de la mesa y ellos seguían platicando muy felices. Sentí la mano de Jasper agarrar la mía y jalándome.

– Déjale su espacio –dijo besándome, haciéndome olvidar todo.

Las clases pasaron aburridas y muy lentas. En la hora de salida, Jasper y Rosalie nos acompañaron al auto de Edward. Estuvimos unos minutos y vi salir a Edward por la puerta junto a Bella. Eso me causó revuelo, se quedaron parados un par de minutos más hablando y riendo. Después se despidieron y Bella se fue a su auto. Edward se quedó un rato parado y luego vino hacia nosotros con la cabeza gacha y sonriendo.

– ¿Qué hay? – dijo el cuándo llego.

– ¡Hey! – le dijo Emmet dándole la mano. – ¿Qué cuentas?

– Nada, solo pensaba que hoy es un grandioso día – dijo respirando y cerrando los ojos. Todos nos miramos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿Nunca te habías detenido a mirar, lo grandioso que es el mundo? – todos nos reímos ante su comentario.

– Si, se lo grandioso que es Dios. Pero, a que viene ese comentario. – dijo Emmet.

– Emmet, Emmet, Emmet– dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Emmet – ingenuo e infantil, Emmet. – dijo ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado, luego entrando al auto.

– ¿Ok? Creo que esto no me ha traumado solo a mí. –dije. Los demás asintieron.

– Entonces, nos vamos. Edward los está esperando en el auto– dijo Rosalie. – Vamos, Jasper.

– Adiós, Alice, Emmet. Adiós Edward. –se despidieron y se fueron. Nosotros entramos al auto. Edward seguía sonriendo mirando a través de la ventana a Bella entrando a su camioneta.

– ¿Se puede saber, porque estas tan feliz hoy día? – pregunto Emmet en tono burlón.

– ¿Porque no debería estarlo? – dijo Edward sonriendo, Emmet solo encogió los hombros.

– Como digas, Eddie –dijo Emmet entonando más el "Eddie". Edward no dijo ni hizo nada para defenderse de ese horrible sobrenombre y eso que en la mañana se había molestado.

Emmet me miro y yo encogí mis hombros. Dejamos a Emmet en su casa y al llegar a la nuestra, Edward le dijo a mamá que quería hablar con ella a solas, ósea sin que yo estuviera. Después de que hablaron, se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Yo subí al mío, sin entrometerme y dejándole su espacio como me dijo Jasper. Me cambie y revise un par de revistas de moda mientras escuchaba música.

Más tarde me dio mucha hambre, decidí bajar a la cocina. En el pasillo me encontré con Edward, saliendo de su cuarto. Que para ser un día normal estaba muy ordenado.

– Alice, justo te estaba buscando. Quería saber si hoy ibas a salir.

– Ah, no, no. – le respondí extrañada por esa pregunta.

– ¿Estas segura? Ni siquiera con Rosalie. – negué con la cabeza. – ¿No vas a ir de compras? Escuche que hoy había una rebaja, por cambio de temporada o algo por el estilo.

– Si sabía, pero ya compre casi toda la ropa de esa tienda la semana pasada.

– Y, ¿ahora qué harás? –preguntó de arranque.

–Comeré algo, no tengo nada más que hacer ¿Qué tramas? –ignoró mi pregunta.

– ¿Por qué no llamas a Rosalie? Te puedo dar dinero para qué compras algo, tómalo como mi regalo de tu próximo cumpleaños, hasta puedes ir con mi auto. Siempre te quejas de que la maletera de tu auto era muy pequeña.

– Rosalie iba a salir con Emmet hoy. – abrió su boca y supe que iba a preguntar – Jasper tuvo que acompañar a su mamá a Port Angeles a comprar algunos muebles. ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

– Solo trataba de hacer feliz a mi hermana –dijo en un tono que ni el mismo se lo creería.

– O tratabas dé mantenerme lejos de acá ¿Por qué?

Como por arte de magia sonó el timbre de la casa. Edward y yo compartimos miradas, baje las escaleras y corrí hacia la puerta para saber quién tocaba y porque mi hermano quería que no estuviera en la casa. Abrí la puerta y las palabras fluyeron de mi boca.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – pregunte groseramente. Ella se sorprendió pero igual respondió.

– Mmm, vine porque Edward quería que le explicase un par de cosas y también por el trabajo de lengua. – Edward apareció y me empujó hacia un lado.

– Hola Bella, pasa. –le ofreció y ella lo hizo. – mi cuarto está arriba, vamos.

– Claro, adiós. –se despidió de mí, pero no respondí.

Esto era lo que Edward no quería que me enterara. ¿Por qué será…? Me reí internamente. No sabía lo que les esperaba.

* * *

_**Que tal les pareció este capítulo, ahora sabemos porque Alice no quiere que Bella se acerque a él. ¿Qué creen que hará Alice? No se olviden de los reviews, he leído todos los que me han dejado y les agradezco por su apoyo y por leer este fanfic.**_

_**Estoy escribiendo otro, pero lo subiré cuando esté a punto de terminar este para no enredarme.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	8. ¡Gracias Shakespeare!

**¡Gracias Shakespeare!**

Lleve a Bella a mi cuarto para que me explicara un par de cosas de los cursos y el trabajo de lengua.

–Linda casa, o debería decir mansión. –dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras. Nos reímos conjuntamente.

– No es tan grande.

– Oh, claro –dijo sarcásticamente. Finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto y le abrí la puerta. Ella se quedó parada mirando.

– Por más que trate, mi cuarto nunca esta ordenado. –dije empujando con mis pies un par de libros tirados en el piso.

– Está bien–dijo sin importancia. Caminó hacia mi estante donde tenía la mayoría de mis libros. –Son demasiados libros, ¿Te gusta leer?

– Creo que todo eso y–dije señalando mi estante, mi escritorio y los libros del piso. – esto, lo comprueba. –Ella rió.

– Son más que los míos. –dijo mirándome. Algo más en común, leer. –Entonces, ¿con que comenzamos?

– Hagamos el trabajo de lengua ¿Te parece? –Ella asintió.

Estuvimos 1 hora en el trabajo. No me gustaba este curso, era lengua pero española. El español era algo difícil y cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra en español, Bella se reía. Claro, como a ella le daba bien el español, yo era el que tenía que sufrir con sus hermosas y encantadoras risas. Tan hermosas y encantadoras que casi ya no me molestaban en lo absoluto.

El día se estaba tornando algo oscuro. Pero teníamos que continuar.

–Hola chicos, les traje algo para que coman– entro Esme con una bandeja de emparedados y dos vasos de jugo.

–Gracias mamá– le dije agarrando la fuente.

–Gracias señora–le dijo Bella parándose, ya que estaba sentada en mi cama.

–Así que tú eres la famosa Bella. –Le dijo tendiéndole la mano. Bella se sorprendió al escuchar eso. –Llámame Esme.

– ¿De qué hablas mamá? –Le pregunte apretando los dientes, escuchándose como un susurro. Ella volteo a verme.

– ¿Yo? De nada. –dijo guiñándome el ojo. Haciendo que Bella se riera. Se escuchó la puerta de abajo cerrándose. Ahora entendía esa expresión de "Salvado por la campana".

–Mamá creo que papá ya llego, ¿porque no vas a bajo? –le dije empujándola despacio hacia la puerta. Se escuchó un "Esme" desde el primer piso.

–Ok, entiendo, me iré. Mi único hijo hombre se avergüenza de mi.–dijo con tristeza fingida, poniéndose una mano al pecho y caminando hacia la puerta.

–Hola papá. –saludó Alice desde su cuarto. –Mamá está arriba en el cuarto de Edward, tiene visita ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar? – le ofreció.

–No puede ser–dije jalándome el cabello que hizo que Bella soltara una pequeña risilla por lo bajo.

–No te preocupes, mi papá es peor. –Dijo Bella susurrándome al oído. Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y acercándose a mí cuarto.

– ¿De qué hablas Alice? –Le preguntó Carlisle mientras se veía por la puerta que la abrazaba. Entro a mi cuarto saludo a mi mamá. Luego vio a Bella se dio cuenta de lo que decía Alice era verdad. Le tendió la mano.

– Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Carlisle–saludó mi papá muy cordialmente.

–El gusto es mío señor Cullen, yo soy Bella, Bella Swan–saludo Bella de igual manera, tanta que hasta me sorprendió. Carlisle le sonrió.

–Por favor, llámame Carlisle. ¿Tu padre es el jefe de policía, Charlie Swan?

–Sí. Y por favor llámame Bella. –respondió asintiendo, nos reímos. Luego Carlisle tendió su mano hacia mi dirección.

–Hijo. –saludó, estreche su mano. –Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

–Teníamos un trabajo de lengua española. –respondió Bella. Mi padre asintió.

–Dada la situación, los dejamos seguir con su trabajo–Dijo Carlisle. –Fue un placer. –Bella sonrió. Y salieron del cuarto.

–Cuanto lamento esto. –me disculpe.

–No te preocupes, fue…una experiencia maravillosa. –dijo riéndose, yo hice lo mismo.

Bella se sentó en la cama y dio un brinco, puso su mano donde se había sentado. Y sacó de ahí un libro.

– ¿Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

–Mmm, lo encontré en el cuarto de mi hermana… y lo agarre por pura intriga. –mentí. Bella asintió como si supiera que estaba mintiendo.

–Es atrayente para una mujer encontrar este libro en el cuarto de un hombre. –dijo mirándolo.

– En todo caso. Sí, es mío. Lo compre hace dos años y es la quinta vez que lo leo. Se podría decir que sé hasta los diálogos. –dije rindiéndome.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendida y me miro, yo asentí. –Yo también lo he leído muchas veces. ¿En qué parte te quedaste? –pregunto abriendo el libro en la página marcada.

– En el baile–dijimos los dos al unísono. Ella comenzó a leer esa parte. Yo intente recordar que pasaba ahí.

–Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar,… –trate de recordar– perdonadme pues mi boca borrará a mancha, cuál peregrino ruboroso con un beso. –dije mirándola, ella levanto la mirada.

–El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto, el palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo. –dijo sonriendo para que continuara. Me tome un tiempo y me reí.

– ¿Y no tiene labios el santo? Lo mismo que el palmero. –dije acercándome a ella. Ella miro al piso y cerró los ojos, yo espere.

–Los labios del peregrino son para rezar. –dijo mientras se paraba, retrocedí.

– ¡Oh que santa! intercambien pues, de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido. –dije mirándola a los ojos.

– El santo oye con serenidad las suplicas. –dijo en un susurro.

– Pues oídme serena, mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican. –dije me acerque a ella, espera que ella rechazara. Pero al igual que el libro, Julieta no se niega. La besé, durante un corto segundo. Cuando lo termine, ella se quedó parada mirándome, hice lo mismo y como si fuéramos los mismos Romeo y Julieta, continuamos con el dialogo.

–En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado. –dijo, cerrando los ojos. Le agarre de la barbilla.

– ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso. – dije mientras la agarraba de la cadera para juntarla más a mí y me acercaba por segunda vez, para juntar sus labios con los míos; tan cálidos y perfectos. Como si estuviera hecho el uno para al otro, encajaban.

Unos golpeteos insistentes en la puerta me detuvieron. Bella abrió los ojos y me miro, baje la mano que estaba en su barbilla, la de su cadera y nos separamos. Los golpes seguían. Fui a abrir la puerta, era Alice.

–Hey, cambie de opinion. Dame el dinero y tu auto… ¡Oh! ¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo levantando una ceja, sabiendo que era cierto, usando lo del dinero y el auto como excusa.

–Sí, interrumpes algo. Se lo que estás haciendo, no te voy a dar nada, cambie de opinión. –le dije en un susurro para que Bella no pudiera oírme. Ella encogió los hombros, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y se fue. Cerré la puerta y me voltee hacia Bella, que tenía sus cosas en la mano.

– ¿Qué haces? –le pregunté con desesperación, no se podía ir tan rápido y menos con lo que acababa de pasar.

–Mmm, se hace tarde. Ya me tengo que ir. –dijo medio nerviosa.

–Ok, te acompañare a la puerta. –le abrí la puerta del cuarto y bajamos. Mis padres estaban sentados en los muebles.

–Bella, ¿tan rápido te vas? –le pregunto Esme.

–Sí, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde. – respondió. –Gracias, por todo.

–No hay problema, esperamos verte de nuevo. Fue un placer conocerte. –dijo Carlisle.

–También fue un placer conocerlos.

– ¿Ya te vas, Bella? –dijo Alice que venía bajando, mientras me miraba.

–Sí –respondió Bella.

–Oh, bueno. En tal caso te veré mañana en el instituto. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Acompañe a Bella hacia la puerta. Salí con ella afuera, y cerré la puerta para que no nos escucharan.

–No vemos en el instituto. Mañana. –dijo mientras miraba al piso.

–Está bien. Te mandare el trabajo por e-mail –dije.

–Adiós. –dijo.

–Adiós. –ella se dio vuelta y camino hacia su camioneta. Di un par de pasos hacia adelante. – ¡Bella! –la llame, ella volteo. –lo siento. –me miro confundida. –por lo de…–ella asintió.

Se acercó hacia mí. E hizo algo que solo vi en mis sueños. Agarro mi cabeza con sus manos y la acerco hacia ella, de modo de que nuestros labios chocaran.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así, solo sé que podía estar así por el resto de mi vida. Era todo tan especial, tan diferente a otras chicas quienes habían besado. Era un beso cargado de urgencia y desesperación. Era como si no quisiera que no nos separáramos. Finalmente, se apartó de mí. Yo seguía atónito.

–Besáis muy santamente. –dijo el dialogo de Julieta, mientras volteaba y se dirigía nuevamente a su camioneta. La vi marcharse.

Entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro. Me apoyé contra ella y me deje caer, tocándome los labios. Pense en mi mente, ¡_gracias Shakespere!_ Todavía no lo podía creer, había besado a Bella. Mi Bella. Mi bella Bella.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal les pareció? A mí, sinceramente me encanto. Al fin se besaron!**_

_**¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Estarán juntos? ¿Sobrevivirán a Alice?**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews, díganme que les pareció y que creen que está mal. **_

_**Bye!**_

_**Posdata: Lean Romeo y Julieta es un gran libro!  
**_


	9. Enamorado y perdido

_**Este Fanfic está inspirado en la Saga de Crepúsculo por Stephenie Meyer. Este fanfic es mío pero la mayoría de los personajes son de SM…**_

* * *

**Enamorado y perdido**

Estaba en el volvo, camino al instituto con Alice en el asiento del copiloto y Emmet en el asiento trasero. Alice no había dicho nada desde ayer, solo tenía una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en su cara, ella no sabía lo que había pasado ayer y mucho menos lo iba a saber. Emmet tampoco había dicho nada, al vernos tan callados.

En toda la noche no pude evitar pensar en ella. En su cabello largo y castaño, en sus ojos color chocolate, en sus labios suaves y frágiles. Ella era perfecta, era todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que alguna vez soñé.

– Tanto silencio me está matando–dijo Emmet.

– ¿No puedes aguantar 10 minutos sin hablar? –pregunté.

– ¡No!

–No te preocupes llegaremos en un rato al instituto. –dije como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.

No tenía ni idea, como haría para acercarme a Bella sin sentirme un poco incómodo. Tal vez ella sentiría lo mismo. O tal vez ella no me hablaría.

– ¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto Emmet desesperado.

–No. –respondió Alice.

– ¿Ya llegamos? –volvió a preguntar.

–No. –respondí yo.

– ¿Ya llegamos? –dijo más insistente.

– ¡No! –respondimos Alice y yo, desesperados.

– ¡Dios! Emmet, pareces un niño pequeño. –dijo Alice un poco molesta.

–Ya llegamos. –dije entrando al estacionamiento del instituto.

– ¡Hurra! –dijo Emmet. Vi el carro de Bella, junto a un lugar vacío. Me estacione ahí, nos bajamos.

–Hola, Bella. –dije, ella volteo a verme y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

–Hola, Edward. –dijo media nerviosa. Nos quedamos mirando un par de minutos, Emmet carraspeo con la garganta. Bella bajo la cabeza y yo pase mi mano por el cabello.

–Nosotros no vamos llendo. –dijo Emmet, jalo a Alice y se fueron.

Bella y yo entramos al instituto, teníamos un par de clases juntos. Cuando llego el almuerzo, nos sentamos solos en una mesa, vimos que Alice otra vez nos veía molesta, no la entendía.

Pasamos casi todo el día juntos. Entregamos el proyecto, mañana nos entregarían las notas. Hasta que llegó la hora más triste del día, la salida. Salimos juntos hacia nuestros autos, Emmet y Alice me esperaban afuera. Me despedí de Bella y ella entro a su auto y se fue. Nosotros también entramos y arranque el auto.

– ¿Qué tal tu día? –dijo Emmet.

–Bien –dije extrañado.

–Uh-hu. Es obvio. –le dijo Alice a Emmet.

–Ok, tienes razón. –le respondió Emmet a Alice.

– ¿De qué hablan?

–De nada. –me respondió Emmet.

–Aja, dime la verdad.

–Ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos. –dijo y salió. La verdad es que estábamos a 3 cuadras, no sabía lo que se traían entre manos y estaba más que seguro de que Alice no me lo diría. Pero, no perdería nada con intentarlo, me volteé y la mire.

– No te diré nada. –dijo adivinando lo que le preguntaría.

–Sí, lo sé. –dije dándome por vencido.

Llegamos a la casa y subí a mi habitación. Comencé a sacar mis cosas de la mochila, cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta. Me acerque a abrir la puerta y vi que era Carlisle.

–Hola, hijo. Quisiera hablar contigo un momento. –me dijo.

–Hola. Mmm… claro. –me moví un poco para dejarle un espacio para entrar, pero, el negó con la cabeza.

–Tal vez, un lugar más privado. En mi despacho, podría ser. –Asentí con mi cabeza y lo seguí.

Carlisle casi nunca insistía en hablar ahí, solo cuando hacia alguna travesura de niño o tenia algunas notas bajas o tal vez algún castigo. Pero no ocurría muy a menudo, la verdad es que en este año nunca había ido ahí más que para avisarle algo o dejarle algún recado.

Cuando llegamos hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara cerca de su escritorio. Me senté y él hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Qué pasa, papá? –dije algo temeroso.

–Nada, solo quería hablar sobre anoche.

–Hay algún problema en el que haya traído a Bella. Si es porque no avise, es que fue cosa de último momento. –el negó con la cabeza.

–Me cayó muy bien esa chica–dijo Carlisle –es una persona agradable y madura, al igual que tú.

–Lo sé –dije cautelosamente.

–Aun así, deberías tener cuidado con las personas. –dicho esto supe a que se refería.

–Tanya era diferente, ella también. –dije parándome molesto, no estaba dispuesto a tener esta conversación.

–Siéntate y hablemos de esto.

–No–respondí–yo sé muy bien qué tengo que tener cuidado. Pero ELLA es diferente–dije enfatizando el ELLA–no entiendo, TÚ fuiste el que me dijo qué debería dejar de pensar en eso y salir con personas nuevas. Pero, traigo a alguien a la casa y TÚ me dice que tenga cuidado. ¿Acaso, no eras tú el que decía que no hay que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas?

–Entiéndeme, solo trato de cuidar a mi hijo de que no vuelva a salir lastimado.

– ¡No! TÚ eres el que no entiende. Yo la quiero… posiblemente, más que a un amigo.

Salí molesta de la casa, me subí al auto y conduje sin rumbo. Manejé por media hora, hasta que llegue a un prado. Era raro, nunca lo había visto. Baje del auto, camine hacia el centro y me tire al pasto. Y me hundí en un sueño profundo y acogedor.

Abrí mis ojos y era de noche, me subí al auto pero no avance. Me quede ahí por más de diez minutos. No me quería ir, la vista era muy buena y no quería dejarla.

Después de estar discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre irme o no. Decidí arrancar el auto, pero no iba a ir a mi casa.

Llegue pero no me baje del auto, me quede mirando su casa. Vi la hora eran las 8:30 y las luces estaban aún prendidas. La llame a su celular. Vi una sombra en la que supuse era su ventana. La abrió, me miro y bajó.

– ¿Qué haces acá? –me pregunto preocupada.

–Rosalie, necesito tu ayuda. –dije desesperadamente.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó intrigada.

–Prométeme que no le dirás a mi hermana.

–Ok, te lo prometo pero dímelo–dijo desesperada, dude un poco y se lo dije.

– ¿Te acuerdas de Bella? –vi en su cara que sí.

–Entiendo, te enamoraste de ella–Yo no estaba muy seguro, solo negué con la cabeza. –Sientes algo dentro de ti, te sientes bipolar. Cuando estas con ella todo es unicornios y flores, si me dejo entender. –Asentí–Todo tiene sentido. Pero cuando no estas con ella, todo es aburrido y color gris. Cada segundo son horas, miras el reloj y piensas "¿Dónde estará?" Y miras alrededor tuyo para buscarla, aun sabiendo que no estará. Y cuando la vez, te pones nerviosa y no te decides entre ir a hablarle o seguir mirándola, porque la vista es hermosa. Y si decides hablarle piensas que decirle, de que hablarle buscando una excusa para no acercarte por miedo al rechazo aun queriendo ir. Y vuelvo a repetir ¿Me dejo entender? –pensé.

Todo lo que ella dijo lo sentía, pero nunca lo pensé. Asentí, ella sonrió.

–Estás enamorado –dijo como si fuera obvio. Lo pensé más a fondo, Enamorado… Enamorado… ¿Enamorado?... Enamorado… ¡Enamorado! (N/A: Imagínenselo diciéndolo en varios tonos.)

Me comencé a reír, mire a Rosalie pensando que vería en su cara terror al escucharme reír de la nada. Pero solo me miraba sonriendo.

– ¿No piensas que estoy loco? –le pregunte aun riendo.

–No, es… normal reaccionar así. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

– ¡Oh! Claro, lo siento haberte… es solo que no sabía a quién recorrer. –dije en modo de disculpa.

–No hay problema. Siempre que quieras hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. No importa el lugar, la hora, la circunstancia, aquí estaré. Desde que te conocí te quise como a un hermano. –dije y se acercó a abrazarme. –Adiós–me soltó y se volteó hacia su casa.

– ¡Rosalie! –grite.

– ¿Qué?

–No le digas nada a nadie, mucho menos a Alice. –ella asintió.

–Sera difícil, tanto a mí como a ti. Sobre todo para ti, pero recuerda que Alice se comporta así porque teme perderte. Por más que diga que lo hace para que no vuelvas a salir lastimado, ella solo tiene miedo de que la olvides. –la mire confuso, suspiró. –Sino te habrás dado cuanta, desde que Bella llego Alice ha estado tratando de separarte de ella para pasar más tiempo contigo, es como marcar territorio o algo así no lo entenderás es cosa de mujeres, llámalo celos. Mañana deberías sentarte con nosotros, ven con Bella. Pero, trata de no tener mucho contacto físico con ella o no encerrarse en su propia burbuja, incluyan a los demás. –Asentí.

Rosalie entro a su casa y yo me subí al auto. No tenía ganas de ir todavía a mi casa, así qué decidí dar un paseo por el pueblo. Claro como conocía casi todo no había problema de perderme.

Durante todo el "paseo", estuve repitiendo la conversación que tuve con Rosalie y espero qué no le diga nada a Alice. Pensé en Rosalie mandándole mensaje a Alice a través de su celular sobre nuestra conversación, típica de mujeres. Luego me sentí culpable de pensar así de Rosalie, ella podía parecer una persona fría, pero siempre estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar.

Alice seguro estaría llamándome a mi celular por haberme ido en la tarde y no decir a donde iba. Y ya eran más de las nueve, comencé a buscar mi celular.

Por más que busqué, no lo encontré. Recordé el prado en donde había estado, seguro se había caído por ahí. Conduje hasta ahí y comencé a buscarlo. No veía mucho ya que era de noche, pero lo poco que vi fue por donde las luces del auto alumbraban. Escuché un pitido y supuse que era mi celular. Lo encontré un poco más lejos de donde las luces, cuando lo agarre ya había dejado de sonar. Volví al auto, revise el celular y tenía 9 llamadas perdidas del celular de Carlisle, 17 de Esme y ¡32 de Alice! Sin duda deberían estar preocupados – _No me digas _–dijo una vos interna, me reí. Encendí el auto y empecé a manejar, pero no encontraba el camino hacia la pista. Me asuste y me desespere, mi celular volvió a sonar y di un pequeño saltito. Conteste.

– ¡Edward! –grito Alice en una combinación de alivio y molestia. El sonido tan agudo de su voz hiso que en un acto reflejo alejara un poco mi celular de la oreja. – ¿Por qué no respondiste a nuestras llamadas? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Dónde estás?

–Estoy bien, Alice. –dije tranquilizándola. –Solo que…

–Por el momento, –me interrumpió– pero cuando vuelvas… no sabes lo que te espera.

–Ese es el problema, me perdí.

– ¡¿QUE?!

–Lo que escuchaste.

– ¿Cómo?

–A mira fue muy fácil, solo conducía ¡Y me perdí! –dije sarcásticamente.

–Ok, no soy tonta. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

–Veo… no hay mucha variedad, solo árboles. –le dije como si estuviera explicándole a un niño.

Escuche una voces en el teléfono muy lejanas, preocupadas, supuse que serían Esme y Carlisle. De lo poco que logre escuchar fueron

–_Es él_

– _¿Dónde está? _

– _¡¿Perdido?!_

–_! Alice no juegues con nosotros ¡_

– _¡Oh no, mi bebe!_

El último supuse que sería de Esme.

–Ok, Edward solo estate calmado…

–Estoy calmado –interrumpí.

–Solo respira Inhala y Exhala…

–Estoy bien.

–Vamos, hazlo conmigo Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exha…

– ¡Alice!

–No creo que necesites una bolsita*, pero por si acaso busca una…

– ¡ALICE!

– ¿Qué?

–Estoy perfectamente bien.

–Te pasare con Carlisle. Pero no olvides Inhala y Exhala, busca la bolsita.

– ¡Pásame con Carlisle!

–Ay ya.

–Edward, hijo ¿cómo estás? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sentado.

–No es momento de bromas.

–Lo siento, es solo que… prosigue. Estoy bien. –…_es solo que estoy enamorado _continúe en mi mente.

–Dime exactamente donde estabas y donde estas.

–Estaba en un prado y ahora solo me veo rodeado de árboles. –dije mientras seguía conduciendo. –Espera, veo algo iluminado, creo que es la pista. –logre salir hacia una pista y al frente un par de casas. –veo unas casas pero no me ubico muy bien. –me pare en la pista y mire las casas. En una de ellas me sorprendió ver una camioneta igual a la de Bella. Y vi unas luces color azul viniendo hacia mí, pero en vez de acercarse se estacionaron en esa casa.

–Edward, ¿me escuchas, que pasa?

–Hay un patrullero.

–Anda y pregunta como volver. –me baje del auto y me dirigí al patrullero. Cuando el policía salió me vio, y se asustó. Era el padre de Bella.

–Mmm, disculpe. Jefe Swan, soy Edward Cullen. –el me miro y estiro su mano.

–Mucho gusto jovencito, en que puedo ayudarte–dijo cautelosamente.

–Creo que me he perdido. En realidad, sí me perdí. No sé si conoce mi casa.

–Claro, la casa del Doctor Cullen–dijo como si fuera obvio. –o debería decir mansión. –eso mismo dijo Bella.

–Casa seria el término correcto, supongo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y salió Bella.

–Papa ¿Qué pasa?... –pregunto y se dio cuenta que estaba ahí. – ¿Edward?

–Mmm, hola.

– ¿Qué paso? Te arrestaron por conducir muy rápido. –dijo en tono de broma, nos reímos.

–No, me perdí.

–Entonces, –dijo el papa de Bella cambiando un poco su mirada, mas ¿seria? –te daré indicciones de como regresar.

–Gracias.

Me indico el camino y me dijo que anduviera con cuidado, aunque supe que lo dijo con otro significado. Me despedí de Bella y fui hacia mi casa. Al llegar Carlisle, Esme y Alice me esperaban en el porche.

–Hijo. –dijo Esme lanzándose hacia mí, vi que sus ojos estaban húmedos. –No sabes cuánto me preocupe.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien. –me soltó y sentí otro cuerpo tirándose encima mío.

–Hermanito, no sabes cuánto nos preocupaste.

–Alice, no puedo respirar. –dije sintiendo que todo se volvía un poco borroso.

–Lo siento–dijo soltándome.

–Edward. –dijo abrazándome despacio por un segundo, casi nunca éramos muy afectivos. –Siento que es mi culpa y lo siento. –negué con la cabeza.

–No, fue mi culpa, no debí haberme apresurado con ella y…

–No, está bien. Yo fui quien la juzgo sin conocerla. Y lo lamento.

–Dejemos todo este embrollo atrás. Mañana tienen instituto y deben llegar temprano. –nos dijo Esme.

–Ay no, mamá. –dijo Alice haciendo un puchero. –diez minutos más. –suplico como una niñita.

–No.

–Seis minutos más.

–No.

–Tres minutos más.

–No.

–Un minuto más.

–A la cama. –Alice subió a regañadientes.

–Hasta mañana. –dije despidiéndome y subiendo a mi cuarto.

Me eché a mi cama y pensé en decirle mañana a Bella que la quería aunque tal vez pensaría que era muy pronto. Pensé en estar seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella y luego o decirle. ¿Pero cómo lo sabría?... yo sabré el momento.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta acá es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Edward se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado ,pero, ¿Bella lo estara?  
**_

_**No se olviden de los reviews.**_

_**Bye.**_


	10. Tal vez sí, tal vez no

_**Este Fanfic está inspirado en la Saga de Crepúsculo por Stephenie Meyer. Este fanfic es mío pero la mayoría de los personajes son de SM…**_

_**Canción:**_

_**Incomplete –Back Street Boys**_

* * *

**Tal vez sí, tal vez no**

Caminábamos hacia la salida cuando vimos a Bella y Ben sentados en una de las bancas hablando animadamente.

Los mire un momento más y voltee mi cara. Kate me miro, pero no dijo nada. Paramos en los baños ya que Kate quería entrar. Mientras la esperaba afuera, vi a Bella yendo con Ben, quien seguía con las muletas y vi algo que no creí cierto. Pararon de caminar, Ben agarro un mechón del cabello de Bella y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja. Sentí pasar la furia a mis manos hasta volverse en un puño, estuve a punto de ir hacia ellos de no haber sido por Kate que llego a tiempo. Agarro mi mano y deshizo el puno, luego me miro.

– Está bien –acepté.

–No te arrepentirás. –dijo y agarro mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, Bella me miró con una mirada de desaprobación.

La ignore y seguí caminado con Kate. Cuando estuvimos a centímetros de ellos…

–Ríe –mando Kate, voltee a verla y ella paro de caminas y yo también. – Sonríe y ríe. –dijo sonriéndome, la imite. Nos miramos por un rato. –Mira mi boca –lo hice, ella hizo lo mismo y se mordió el labio, un gesto y apetecible. Aunque, preferiría verlo en otra persona; rió nerviosamente. –Cierra los ojos –los cerré.

Sentí que me jalo un poco hacia ella, perdí un poco el equilibrio y me fui un paso adelante. Supe lo que iba a hacer, antes de que pudiera negarme, nuestros labios chocaron. Estuvimos así por unos instantes y luego nos separamos. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

–Haz lo que yo haga. – aviso antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios, lentamente comenzó a moverlos, di un pequeño salto del susto.

Ella presiono fuertemente mi mano y yo solté un pequeño quejido que sonó más como un gemido. Moví un poco mis labios y ella se separó.

–Vamos –dijo agarrándome de la mano, volteándose y obligándome a caminar. –Se está muriendo de celos. –dijo mirando discretamente hacia atrás.

Yo también miré hacia atrás, pero, Bella había volteado su cabeza hacia Ben y seguían hablando como si nada. Puse mi mano en la parte de la cadera de Kate y la junte más a mí.

–Que te… –volteó Kate media molesta, pero luego se dio cuenta. –estas aprendiendo. –me felicitó.

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

– ¿Dónde está tu auto? –le pregunte.

–No tengo.

– ¿Entonces, como te vas?

– Con Rosalie y… Jasper–dijo molesta cerrando los ojos –me olvide –murmuro para sí misma–no tengo como irme, y no conozco lo suficiente Forks como para caminar a su casa.

– ¿Y ahora? –pregunte preocupado.

–No sé –dijo pensativa –Y si… no, no mejor no.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunté intrigado.

–No, no mejor no. –negó. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

– Dímelo –insistí.

–Me podrías llevar –dude un momento–sí, lo sé es una mala idea.

–Está bien, te llevare, te lo debo.

–Ok –dijo aceptando –espera, ¿mañana seguiremos?

– Supongo.

–Bien –respondió. Caminamos a través del estacionamiento hasta mi auto, cuando me dirigía hacia el asiento del copiloto. Kate carraspeo, la mire. –Ábreme la puerta, eso es lo que hace un caballero. –me di cuenta que lo había dicho por otra cosa, vi a Bella caminando cerca de aquí. Acepte y le abrí la puerta, la ayude a entrar y luego la cerré y entre a mi lado.

Cuando entre mire hacia la camioneta de Bella y la vi mirándonos triste, entre en razón. No debía haber hecho esto, era ya mucho ignorarla, pero ahora la hacía sentir mal estando con otra chica. Me sentí un asco de persona, estaba lastimando a la persona que quería, a la mujer que quería. Con la que lleno el vacío que había en mí, prácticamente me salvó y yo le pago con esto.

Otra parte de mi decía que debía seguir, ella se lo merecía. Y ahora le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, sería como una lección para ella.

–No hay vuelta atrás –aviso Kate.

Aunque odiara admitirlo tenía razón, no le podía decir que era una farsa. Bella me odiaría mas que ahora, aunque yo me odio más por hacerle esto.

Deje a Kate en la casa de Jasper y Rosalie, ya que muchas veces había ido a dejar ahí a Alice. Conduje de nuevo a mi casa, entre a mi cuarto y tire mi mochila. Me quede parado sin saber qué hacer, una idea me vino a la cabeza. Me dirigí a mi armario y busque. Metí mi mano más al fondo y encontré lo que buscaba, lo saque y lo apoye en el piso. Le saque de su forro gastado, la cogí y me senté en la cama. La apoye en mis piernas y la acaricie, hacia tanto quien no la volvía a ver ni tocar. Pase mis manos por toda mi guitarra, recordando momento memorables. Aprendí en clases de guitarra a los ocho años ya que no tenía nada que hacer en mis tiempos libres.

Pase las manos por las cuerdas gastadas, toque y sonaba desafinada. Toque la primera cuerda y comencé a afinarla impresionado al recordarlo, hice igual con las demás. Trate de recordar canciones y comencé a tocar. Cuando se me acabaron las canciones, decidí prender la radio para ver si pasaba alguna canción y poder sacarla al oído. Pase por bastantes emisoras hasta que reconocí una canción **(1)**. La escuche… identificado. La intente seguir con la guitarra_,… Incomplete._ Me acorde del nombre de la canción y agarre la computadora y escribí el nombre. La estuve escuchando bastantes veces y la seguía con la guitarra. Cundo la supe toda comencé a tocarla sin la canción.

_Espacios vacíos_

_Me llenan de huecos_

_Rostros distantes sin ningún lugar a donde ir_

_Sin ti, dentro de mí no puedo encontrar ningún descanso_

_Donde voy, cualquiera lo sabe..._

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

_Unas voces me dicen_

_Que debo salir adelante_

_Pero estoy nadando_

_En un océano completamente solo_

_Nena...mi nena_

_Está escrito en tu rostro_

_Tú todavía te preguntas_

_Si cometimos un gran error_

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

_No quiero arrastrar esto más… Pero parece que_

_No puedo dejarte ir_

_No quiero que enfrentes este mundo solo_

_Quiero dejarte ir (sola)_

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

_Incompleto…_

Deje de tocar y me quede mirando hacia la nada– ¿_Qué me pasa_? –me pregunte a mí mismo. Medite un momento.

– Bella, no me alejare de ti. No permitiré que sufras, porque yo sufriré. –dije parándome y yendo hacia la ventana. – Mañana mismo todo se arreglara te lo prometo. –dije tocando la luna, como si sintiera que ella me sentiría. Solo estábamos separados por la densa oscuridad y sueva movimiento del viento.

Dormí inquieto esa noche, sin saber que decirle, que hacer, como ella lo tomaría. Sin duda se molestaría, pero tenía que decírselo. Salí temprano de mi casa y conduje hacia el único lugar donde podría pensar con claridad.

Llegue y era justo como lo recordaba, hermoso y perfecto. Me senté rápidamente en el centro como la otra vez. Pensar, pensar y pensar era lo único que necesitaba, aparte de ella.

_Es raro enamorarse. _Sonreí pensando en eso. Mire mi reloj y ya era tarde. Fui hasta mi volvo y conduje hasta el instituto.

Llegue y no vi la camioneta de Bella, me quede apoyado en mi auto mirando hacia la entrada del estacionamiento.

– ¡Hey! –dijo Kate dándome un puñete amistoso en el brazo. Voltee y me sonrió. –Entonces…

–No, ya no. –le dije y ella asintió.

– ¿Por…?–pregunto Kate interrumpida porque me dirigí rápidamente al ver entrar la camioneta de Bella.

Se estaciono y me para cerca de su ventana. Ella volteo a abrir su puerta, pero dio un pequeño saltito de susto cuando me vio parado.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto vorazmente abriendo su puerta.

–Perdóname, Bella. –dije mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

–Perdóname por lo de ayer… yo…

–Intentaba darte celos, pero fue culpa mía. Yo le incite a eso. –dijo Kate culpándose. Bella nos miró y agacho la cabeza.

–Está bien… pero, ¿porque lo hiciste? –me pregunto.

–Creo que…mmm, me llaman… por allá. –dijo Kate yéndose, dejándonos privacidad. Bella me miro ansiosa por responder su pregunta.

Nervioso me pase una mano por el cabello, tome aire pero no me salían las palabras. Bella rodo los ojos y tuvo intención de seguir caminando pero la detuve agarrándola de los hombros.

– Fui muy cobarde…. dar celos a una mujer prácticamente es ser hipócrita con ella y con uno mismo, pues no le dices lo que debes decirle. Y en vez de eso sacas pica del problema o con una situación o con una persona aparte, un tercero. –dije sinceramente mirándola a los ojos. –No debí hacer eso, lo sé. Y te pido sinceramente que me perdones.

–Yo…yo, no sé qué decirte. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. –dijo con una mirada de desaprobación. _Lo sabía _no me perdonaría. Deje caer mis manos de sus hombros dándome por vencido. – Pero, todavía no sé porque lo hiciste.

– No sé cómo decirte, tu…me… –Bella abrió la boca para habla, seguro para exigirme que hable rápido. La interrumpí. – ¡Me gustas! –le dije. Ella se quedó en estado de shock. Cerré los ojos esperando la cruda verdad de sus palabras, el rechazo. Pero, en vez sentí una mano cálida rozando mis ojos. Los abrí y la vi a ella tocándome. Ella me miró y sonrió, también hice lo mismo.

–Es tarde, vallamos a clase. –dijo agarrándome la mano y caminando hacia el instituto.

Caminamos juntos, agarrados de la mano. No pude evitar sonreír.

* * *

_**Actualice muy tarde, lo sé Gracias por los reviews, no se olviden de dejarlos jaja.**_

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic y quiero darles las gracias a un amigo muy especial, que siempre me ayuda en los momentos difíciles y siempre me saca una sonrisa:**_

_**Arceus, búsquenlo en Facebook: www. face book /Arceus. G P (sin los espacios)**_


	11. Nueva, rubia y de ojos celestes

**Nueva, rubia y de ojos celestes**

Entre al instituto, era martes. Hace cuatro días deje de hablarle a Bella. _**(N/A: Bella llego al instituto un martes.)**_

Sé que suena infantil y tonto, hasta para mí, pero en realidad me molesto que me haya suplantado de un día para otro, ¡ni eso! De una clase para otra.

El mismo viernes me senté con mis amigos y mi hermana, sin Bella. Todos me miraron seguro pensando ¿Por qué no está con Bella? Pero no preguntaron, solo siguieron hablando tranquilamente, agradecí que no me hayan preguntado nada.

Vi a Bella sentada mirándome como si no supiera lo que pasaba, yo también la mire. Si hubiéramos pasada un minuto más así, me hubiera dirigido hacia ella. Pero no, Ben se acercó a ella y le dijo algo, Bella sonrió y le susurró algo al oído. Eso basto para que encontrara similitudes desde que vino. Esos días en los que nos alejábamos de todo, nos encerrábamos en nuestra burbuja, cuando susurrábamos, reíamos, nos agarrábamos de las manos. Yo era el que debería estar ahí, no él.

Ella volvió a voltear hacia mí, yo la ignore y me voltee hacia la mesa.

El lunes dejo de insistir y en las clases en las que nos tocaba juntos, ella trataba de acercarse a mí.

Hoy estuve mirando al piso. En mi clase de química, me senté en unas de las carpetas de atrás. El salón comenzó a llenarse, hasta que quedo una carpeta vacía a mi lado. Empezó la clase y se abrió la puerta. Entro una chica de cabello rubio y lacio, se sentó en la carpeta de mi lado, no le preste atención.

El profesor nos habló sobre una exposición y unas tareas, para la próxima clase. La rubia de mi costado levanto la mano.

–No vamos a tener tiempo para hacer todo. – el profesor la mira como su fuera una broma. –Va a ser muy difícil hacerlo y sobre todo si no hay tiempo.

– ¿De qué hablas? –susurro intentando calmarla, este profesor no tiene mucha paciencia.

–No pienso hacer tantas cosas de un día para otro. –dijo fuerte, el profesor volteo a mirarla. –Sé que tú tampoco la vas a hacer. –dijo mirándome abrí mis ojos asombrado.

– ¿Es cierto eso Sr. Cullen? –me preguntó.

–Claro que sí. –respondió la rubia. El profesor la miró y luego a mí.

–Entonces estarán en castigo hoy en la salida.

– ¡¿QUE?! No, por favor. –grite, haciendo el profesor caso omiso. Mire a la rubia. – ¿Por qué me metiste en esto?

–Lo lamento, es que no quería hacer la tarea y necesitaba apoyo.

– ¿Y por qué yo?

–Tú fuiste el que me hablo primero–dijo encogiendo los hombros. –además, mira el lado bueno. No tienes que presentar ninguna tarea.

– ¿Por qué no miras el lado malo? Nos van a bajar la calificación. –ella se quedó callada y me miro avergonzada.

–Lo lamento. –susurro y me hizo recordar a mi hermana.

–Está bien, no importa. Ya había estado castigado antes. – ella me miro asombrada.

Termino la clase, agarre mis cosas y salí del salón. Sentí a alguien corriendo a mis espaldas, me pare y algo choco contra mí. Me voltee y vi que era la rubia.

– ¿En serio ya te habían castigado? –pregunto aun sin creerlo. –Lo digo, porque pareces un chico… correcto, caballeroso y todo eso.

–Sí. –respondí y seguí caminando.

–Hey, cuéntame que hiciste. –dijo poniéndose a mi lado y camino conmigo. – ¿Por qué? Y ¿Qué hiciste?

Me quede callado mientras caminábamos. Por alguna rara razón ella me seguía. Vi pasar a Bella con Ben, que seguía con las muletas. Decidí no mirarla, para que no pensara que estaba pendiente de ella.

–Hey. –dijo la rubia y me golpeo en el hombro.

–Au –chille, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Ben nos estaba mirando. –Fue por hablar en clase.

–Solo por eso, Wow que malo. –dijo burlonamente. Me reí y ella también, seguimos caminando.

– ¿Quién es ella? –me pregunto mirando hacia atrás, yo también voltee y vi a Bella mirándonos.

–No mires. –le dije, la agarre del hombro y la gire tan fuerte que la tuve abrazada en mi pecho.

–Mmm, esto es incómodo. – dijo.

–Lo sé, perdón no fue mi intensión. –dije soltándola.

–Yo sé que te gusto, pero primero tienes que invitarme a salir. – la miré.

–Estás loca.

–Oh vamos, admítelo es cierto. –me dijo y reímos.

–Tú eres la que me está siguiendo.

–No es cierto. –dijo y paro de caminar, yo también pare y la mire. –Esta es mi clase. –dijo apuntando con la cabeza la puerta donde entraban algunos alumnos. –Y ahora por tu culpa rompí mi record de llegar tarde. –dijo y entró a su clase.

Yo seguí caminando asombrado por esa chica rubia, nunca la había visto o tal vez sí. No creo, pero me asombro la facilidad con la que me hablaba, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida Llegue a mi salón y todo paso aburrido hasta el almuerzo.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería cuando vi a la rubia mirando uno de los bebederos como si esperara algo. Me acerque a ella y le dije burlonamente.

– ¿Qué tramas ahora? –le susurre. Dio un pequeño salto, me miro y apunto hacia el bebedero.

–Mira. –dijo volviendo a mirarlo, estuvimos allí unos cuantos minutos y luego vi a Bella y a Ben llendo hacia el casillero de Bella. Ben se fue a beber agua del bebedero y cuando apretó el botón el agua salió disparada hacia su cara. Me resulto perverso pero gracioso.

La rubia y yo comenzamos a reír. Ella reía peor que yo, tanto que hasta se cansó y tuvo que apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

Me di cuenta que Bella me miraba triste, molesta y un poco ¿furiosa? ¿Celosa? Me di cuenta porque, la rubia tenía su mano en mí y cuando nos vio antes estábamos juntos y cuando la voltee parecía que la abrazaba. Me callé y mire a la rubia.

–Eso no fue gracioso. –le dije, ella se sorprendió y se volteó hacia mi aun riendo.

–Pero si acabas de reírte. –la agarre y la jale hacia otro lado, fuera de la vista de Bella. – Ey, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres bipolar?

–No, claro que no. Es que… –no quería explicarle porque recién la conocía. La deje y seguí caminando, la sentí caminar a ella también. – ¿Qué quieres? –le grite.

–Quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa, y ayudarte. –dijo seriamente.

–No te lo diré.

–Bien, entonces te seguiré a donde vayas –la mire. –menos el baño, hasta que me digas. –dijo, negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando y como dijo, ella me seguía.

Entre a la cafetería y como no tenía hambre me dirigí a sentarme a la mesa de siempre, pero ellos todavía no habían llegado. Y como supuse la rubia se sentó a mi lado. La mire y ella encogió los hombros.

Pasaron unos minutos y vinieron mis amigos con sus fuentes de comida y se sentaron. Vieron a la rubia y Rosalie y Jasper actuaron como si nada, pero Emmet y Alice estaba susurrándose cosas. Luego Rosalie los miro y asintió, Alice y Emmet dejaron de susurrarse.

–Hola, soy Alice y él es Emmet. –le dijo a la rubia y ella asintió.

– ¿No deberías estar castigada o haciendo bromas pesadas? –le pregunte Rosalie.

–Estoy castigada e hice una pequeña broma hace poco. –le explico, las mire extrañado.

– ¿Se conocen? –les pregunte, la rubia asintió.

– Somos primos lejanos –respondió Jasper –la expulsaron de su anterior instituto, después de expulsarla del anterior. –la rubia se rió.

–Y qué haces vestida como una chica normal, tú eres más… emo. –dijo Rosalie sonriéndole, la rubia asintió.

–Quería dar una buena primera impresión e hice un nuevo amigo–dijo empujándome suavemente con su puño en mi hombro.

– ¿Es en serio? –me pregunto Jasper.

– Algo así–respondí.

–Entonces te deseo buena suerte.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte.

–Porque soy una persona que no da buen ejemplo –respondió la rubia –además, ahora que eres mi amigo te esperan muchos castigos más.

– ¿Mas? ¿Ya te castigaron? –me pregunto Emmet y yo asentí.

–Si me hubieran informado antes me hubiera salvado del castigo.

–Oye… –dijo la rubia mirándome.

–Edward. –le dije tendiéndole mi mano burdamente. Ella la tomo.

–Acompáñame a comprar algo, tengo hambre. –dijo parándose y jalándome de la mano.

–Y te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué yo?

–Porque eres mi amigo y te dije que te seguiría a todos lados.

–Pero tú me tienes que seguir yo no. –ella me miro suplicando. –Ok–respondí parándome. –Espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dije jalándola de regreso.

–Mmm, no. –respondió.

–Dilo. –le exigió Jasper. –No te avergüences, algún día te sobrepondrás a ese nombre. –rieron él y Rosalie.

La mire y le hice un gesto para que me dijera. Pero en vez de decirme, se volteó.

–Iré sola. –camino, la detuve agarrándola del brazo.

–Dilo, te prometo que no me reiré.

–No es eso, es solo que no me gusta. –la mire y ella suspiró rendida. – Kathryn.

–No es un feo nombre, es lindo.

–Claro, pero no para esta época.

–Yo pienso que está bien. Además mi nombre tampoco es de esta época. –le dije. –Dime, ¿Quién se llama Edward Anthony? –le dije ella se rio más relajada.

–Ok, vamos. –me jaló y comenzamos a caminar. –Te suplico que no me llames con mi nombre.

–Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

–No sé, tal vez 'tu' o 'Hey' o 'Tú, la rubia', como quieras menos…–se acercó y me susurro al oído. – Kathryn.

–Qué te parece… Kate. –lo sopeso por un momento.

–Está bien, suena genial. –acepto sonriéndome.

Llegamos a la fila. No me había dado cuenta que estuve casi todo el día con Kate, me había alejado de los pensamientos sobre Bella. Hablando de ella, ¿Qué estará haciendo? Voltee hacia su mesa y la vi mirándome triste, pero, ¿Por qué?

Una vez más mi cabeza respondió– _Porque estás con otra chica sonriéndole, susurrándole, acompañándola_–

Eso pensaba Bella, seguro estaba celoso. Pero yo no me había dado cuenta, todo había sido de casualidad, es más trataría de no acércame mucho a Kate cuando Bella este cerca. Nunca me había gustado sacarle celos a una persona usando a otra. Yo sabía lo mal que te sienes cuando te usan y no quería hacer sentirle mal a Kate.

Termino el almuerzo y acompañe obligadamente a Kate a su clase y luego tuve que ir corriendo a la mía, ya que no me gustaba llegar tarde.

Llegue pero lastimosamente la clase ya había comenzado, abrí la puerta y el profesor me miro.

– ¿Qué paso Sr. Cullen? Usted nunca llega tarde. –dijo el profesor.

–Tuve que acompañar a una amiga a su clase. –el profesor asintió y siguió con su clase. Yo fui a sentarme en mi asiento, hoy era biología y me tocaba compartir carpeta con Bella.

No la mire y comencé a copiar lo poco que el profesor había escrito.

– ¿Por qué ya no me hablas? –pregunto Bella susurrándome.

La furia me invadió, la mire pero no el respondí y me volteé.

–Por favor, no te comportes así conmigo. –susurro al borde de las lágrimas.

Yo la seguí ignorando, pero me sentía mal por hacerla llorar. No le dije nada pero coloque mi mano encima de la suya y la acaricie. Luego la aleje y seguí escribiendo.

Pero vi que por más que trataba de calmarse, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No pude más y me rendí.

Acerque mi silla más a la suya, la agarre de la mano y la junte hacia mí. Ella me abrazo fuertemente como si temiera que me volviera a ir, yo acaricie su cabello. Supuse que nadie nos veía porque todos estaban sumidos en una lectura del libro, incluso el profesor.

La deje y agarre mi libro y comencé a leer. Ella hizo lo mismo, el profesor nos dejó algunos ejercicios y salió del salón.

– ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?

–No quiero hablar de eso, por favor. –respondí frio y tajante.

– ¿Ella es tu novia? –pregunto tristemente.

– No. –respondí repulsivamente. Ella soltó una risa. –Es solo mi amiga.

–Perdóname por lo que haya hecho para que me trates así.

–Bella, no lo hagas más difícil. –le supliqué acariciándole la cara. Ella cerró sus ojos. –Poco a poco. –susurré.

Terminamos de hacer los ejercicios y salí por la puerta. Vi a Kate cruzando por el pasillo, me miro y se acercó. Cuando se acercaba vi a Bella a mi lado con la mirada baja.

– Hey, ojos verdes acompáñame a mi siguiente clase. –dijo Kate.

–No soy tu sirviente.

–Fue un trato, ¿o quiere que yo te lleve a tu siguiente clase? – Me miro y sonrió, luego vio a Bella y también le sonrió – ¡Hola! –dijo tendiéndole la mano, Bella se sorprendió pero igual la acepto.

–Hola –respondió. – ¿Y tú eres…? –le pregunto y Kate se asustó y me miró.

–Ella es…

–No, no soy. –dijo interrumpiéndome y le sonrió nerviosamente a Bella.

–Vamos, dile tu nombre. –ella negó. –el otro nombre. – igual negó.

– Tú eres el único que me llama así. –rodeé los ojos. – Ok, ok. Soy… Kate. –se volteó hacia mí. – ¿Contento? –le revolví el cabello, como era mujer no pegar en el brazo ya que era mujer.

–No hasta que me dejes de seguir. –le dije, nos miramos y me acorde que Bella estaba a mi costado.

–Ah, perdón por lo de la mañana. –Bella miro a Kate extrañada. – lo del bebedero, por lo que le dije a tu amigo.

– ¡Fuiste tú! –le dijo Bella, Kate puso cara de disculpa.

–Sí y él. –dijo y me apuntó.

–Yo no tuve nada que ver. – Me defendí– ¿Siempre estas acostumbrada a echarle la mitad de tu culpa a los demás? –ella levanto las manos en su defensa.

–Espero no haber causado muchos problemas.

–No te preocupes –dijo Bella. –Mmm, me tengo que ir. –dijo, se volteó y se fue.

–Así que ella es. –dijo Kate.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Ya sabes, el amor de tu vida, la chica que te robo el corazón y todo eso.

–Ya se hace tarde. –dije cambiando de conversación.

Todo el resto del día estuve pensando en perdonar o no a Bella, aunque, pensándolo bien, ella no había hecho nada. Yo soy el que supuso esas cosas, pero no sabía si dudar o no. Tendría que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

–Edward. –escuche que me llamaban cuando iba saliendo a buscar a Kate para el castigo. Me voltee a ver y era Bella.

–Hola –le dije cuando se acercó.

–Hola, ¿Qué haces?

–Busco a Kate – bajó la cabeza – ¿Tú?

– Estaba llendo a mi camioneta. –respondió. –Quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

– Está bien –dijo serio recordando que estaba molesto con ella.

– ¿Ahora puedes? –dijo, intimidada por mi tono de voz.

–Si… no, no puedo hoy, tal vez mañana.

– ¿Por…?

– ¡Hey, Edward! –gritó Kate interrumpiéndola y corriendo hacia nosotros. Luego choco conmigo. – ¿Estás listo? Vamos. –nos miró. –perdón, interrumpo algo.

–Mmm, no yo ya me iba, adiós. –dijo Bella nerviosa.

–No, está bien. Ustedes sigan hablando y yo me voy. –dijo Kate en modo de disculpa.

–No, ya me tengo que ir. Yo, quede con Ben para hacer la tarea y eso. – Me hirvió la sangre con escuchar el nombre de 'Ben'

–No importa Kate, adiós Bella. –Bella se fue y Kate se volteó haca mí con cara de disculpa. – ¿Ya tenemos que ir? –le pregunte.

–Hay tiempo. ¿Ya le avisaste a tu hermana que te quedas?

–No, peleamos hace un par de días y ya no hablamos mucho –le explique. –Creo que le avisare a mis padres.

– ¿Qué les dirás?... 'Papá, mamá estoy castigado. Llegare tarde a casa, no me esperen despiertos'–dijo imitando mi voz y me reí. –Además es la segunda vez que te castiga y como sacas buenas notas y es raro que te castiguen, llamaran a tus padres y les dirán que te estas convirtiendo en un delincuente juvenil.

– ¿Ok?, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunte.

–Mmm, no se… ¿Quieres poner cartitas de amor en algunos casilleros para que piensen que 'alguien' le gusta? –Negué –¿Quieres entrar a los salones y cambiar los nombres de los exámenes? –Negué – ¿Quieres malograr bebederos? –Negué – ¿Quieres… no hacer nada de bromas y caminar? –Le sonreí y asentí.

– ¿Porque la necesidad de hacer bromas pesadas? – pregunté, ella encogió lo hombros.

–No lo sé, me aburro fácilmente.

Caminamos por los pasillos medios vacíos y salimos al estacionamiento. Estuvimos hablando sobre las travesuras que hizo en sus antiguos institutos y colegios.

No vi los autos de Rosalie ni Alice, a partir de nuestra discusión comenzó a venir en su Porche 911 Turbo. Pero, me pareció raro ver el de Emmet. Sin darme cuenta choque con un auto o mejor dicho, camioneta. La camioneta de Bella, escuche risas que provenían de Kate y Bella.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Kate aun riéndose, asentí medio adolorido. –Te lo dije mejor son las cartas de amor en vez de caminar, es aburrido. –Bella nos miró raro.

–No entiendo. –nos dijo Bella.

–Kate quería… –trate de explicarle, pero Kate puso su mano en mi hombro y me jalo hacia más atrás.

–No digas nada, esto queda entre tú y yo. –me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos. Y por primera vez me di cuenta de que tenía ojos celestes.

–Tienes lo ojos celestes. – dije mirando sus ojos aún más de cerca.

– Sí y tu verdes. –explico como si fuera un niño. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se estaba poniendo incomoda y carraspeo.

–Edward, vi a tu hermana yéndose. –me dijo Bella, haciendo que la mirara.

– A si, el otro día cuando peleamos, decidimos que se iría en su propio auto. –le respondí.

–Tu hermana me cae bien, es súper linda. –dijo mirando a Bella, como si la retara.

–Ya me imagino. –susurro Bella.

– ¿Qué? –dijimos Kate y yo.

– Ah, no nada. –dijo negando con la cabeza, mirando mal a Kate. Me di cuenta que todo se estaba tornando incómodo así que decidí alejarlas antes de que Bella se lancé contra Kate o viceversa.

–Mira qué hora es. –comente mirando mi reloj. –Tenemos que irnos. –le dije a Kate.

– ¿A dónde van? –pregunto Bella.

–Castigo. –respondió Kate de arranque.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunto mal a Kate.

– ¿Yo? Nada. Solo objete un par de cosas sobre una tarea y me castigaron.

– ¿Y tú? –respondió Bella mirándome. Abrí mi boca para responder, pero Kate hablo primero que yo.

–Me defendió, se podría decir. –dijo bruscamente. Esto me recordé a un programa de Animal Planet cuando los animales marcaban su territorio. ¿Me pregunto si eso es lo que está haciendo Kate?

Entramos al salón de detención (castigo) y el profesor nos pidió nuestros nombres y nos mandó a sentar. Nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, donde se veía el estacionamiento.

Kate junto su carpeta hacia mí.

– Pzz. –me llamo. Voltee hacia ella – Tenemos que hablar, sobre ella. Cuéntame todo y no recibiré un 'no' por respuesta. –suspire rendido.

Le conté todo sobre ella. Desde el jardín de niños a nuestros dos primeros besos. A Kate le gustó mucho lo de Romeo y Julieta y decidió comprarse el libro. Me pregunto que había y que paso entre los dos, le conté mis dudas. En ese momento me di cuenta que Kate y yo no éramos amigos, éramos algo como mejores amigos. Ella me entendía y me dijo que yo y Bella éramos una linda pareja, reí ante su comentario.

– ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? – preguntó, negué. – Darle celos.

–No, no. Yo no soy de esas personas. Además, ¿con quién? – pregunte y ella me miro sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. –No, no quiero usarte.

– No sería exactamente usarme, yo soy la que quiere. Además, soy una gran actriz.

No le dije nada, porque muy en el fondo eso quería. Pero, yo no sabía cómo darle celos a una persona. Se lo hice saber a Kate y ella me dijo que pronto lo vería. Pero no me imagine que fuera tan bueno y a la vez tan malo.

* * *

_**Sorry por no haber actualizado, pero últimamente he estado a full.**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció Kate como nuevo personaje? A mí me encanto sinceramente Kate. Creo que hasta ahora este a sido mi capítulo más largo.**_

_**Respondo mensajes:**_

_**Elyy Pocoyoo: No entendí mucho tu comentario, pero si te referías a Ben. A mi tampoco me gusto juntarlo con Bella y mucho menos que deje a Edward por él, pero todo ocurre por una razón. Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: Recibí tu PM… lamento por separarlos pero yo ya tenía la historia hecha, y bueno, no te preocupes como todas las historias Edward y Bella se volverán a juntar. Pero tal vez el destino los quiera separados. Ok, no más drama. Gracias por leer, besos.**_

_**SkyAnngel: Yo creo que aún falta mucho por descubrir. **_

_**Guest: Jaja no hay problema, puedes comentar lo que quieras. Y no es que sea celoso, solo que… el siente que Bella es suya y eso despertó su comportamiento infantil, que se encapricha con algo y ese algo o alguien es Bella. **_

_**Bonxi: Lamento que haya demorado tanto, gracias por leer.**_

_**isa Kathe: No sé cómo responderte sin sacar el siguiente capítulo, pero te diré que hay algo que persigue a Bella desde Phoenix y aunque quiera nunca lo olvidara.**_

_**Adriana: Gracias por comentar y gracias por leer!**_


	12. Celos al descubierto

_**Este Fanfic está inspirado en la Saga de Crepúsculo por Stephenie Meyer. Este fanfic es mío pero la mayoría de los personajes son de SM…**_

_**Canción:**_

_**Incomplete –Back Street Boys**_

* * *

Caminábamos hacia la salida cuando vimos a Bella y Ben sentados en una de las bancas hablando animadamente.

Los mire un momento más y voltee mi cara. Kate me miro, pero no dijo nada. Paramos en los baños ya que Kate quería entrar. Mientras la esperaba afuera, vi a Bella yendo con Ben, quien seguía con las muletas y vi algo que no creí cierto. Pararon de caminar, Ben agarro un mechón del cabello de Bella y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja. Sentí pasar la furia a mis manos hasta volverse en un puño, estuve a punto de ir hacia ellos de no haber sido por Kate que llego a tiempo. Agarro mi mano y deshizo el puno, luego me miro.

– Está bien –acepté.

–No te arrepentirás. –dijo y agarro mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, Bella me miró con una mirada de desaprobación.

La ignore y seguí caminado con Kate. Cuando estuvimos a centímetros de ellos…

–Ríe –mando Kate, voltee a verla y ella paro de caminas y yo también. – Sonríe y ríe. –dijo sonriéndome, la imite. Nos miramos por un rato. –Mira mi boca –lo hice, ella hizo lo mismo y se mordió el labio, un gesto y apetecible. Aunque, preferiría verlo en otra persona; rió nerviosamente. –Cierra los ojos –los cerré.

Sentí que me jalo un poco hacia ella, perdí un poco el equilibrio y me fui un paso adelante. Supe lo que iba a hacer, antes de que pudiera negarme, nuestros labios chocaron. Estuvimos así por unos instantes y luego nos separamos. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

–Haz lo que yo haga. – aviso antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios, lentamente comenzó a moverlos, di un pequeño salto del susto.

Ella presiono fuertemente mi mano y yo solté un pequeño quejido que sonó más como un gemido. Moví un poco mis labios y ella se separó.

–Vamos –dijo agarrándome de la mano, volteándose y obligándome a caminar. –Se está muriendo de celos. –dijo mirando discretamente hacia atrás.

Yo también miré hacia atrás, pero, Bella había volteado su cabeza hacia Ben y seguían hablando como si nada. Puse mi mano en la parte de la cadera de Kate y la junte más a mí.

–Que te… –volteó Kate media molesta, pero luego se dio cuenta. –estas aprendiendo. –me felicitó.

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

– ¿Dónde está tu auto? –le pregunte.

–No tengo.

– ¿Entonces, como te vas?

– Con Rosalie y… Jasper–dijo molesta cerrando los ojos –me olvide –murmuro para sí misma–no tengo como irme, y no conozco lo suficiente Forks como para caminar a su casa.

– ¿Y ahora? –pregunte preocupado.

–No sé –dijo pensativa –Y si… no, no mejor no.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunté intrigado.

–No, no mejor no. –negó. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

– Dímelo –insistí.

–Me podrías llevar –dude un momento–sí, lo sé es una mala idea.

–Está bien, te llevare, te lo debo.

–Ok –dijo aceptando –espera, ¿mañana seguiremos?

– Supongo.

–Bien –respondió. Caminamos a través del estacionamiento hasta mi auto, cuando me dirigía hacia el asiento del copiloto. Kate carraspeo, la mire. –Ábreme la puerta, eso es lo que hace un caballero. –me di cuenta que lo había dicho por otra cosa, vi a Bella caminando cerca de aquí. Acepte y le abrí la puerta, la ayude a entrar y luego la cerré y entre a mi lado.

Cuando entre mire hacia la camioneta de Bella y la vi mirándonos triste, entre en razón. No debía haber hecho esto, era ya mucho ignorarla, pero ahora la hacía sentir mal estando con otra chica. Me sentí un asco de persona, estaba lastimando a la persona que quería, a la mujer que quería. Con la que lleno el vacío que había en mí, prácticamente me salvó y yo le pago con esto.

Otra parte de mi decía que debía seguir, ella se lo merecía. Y ahora le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, sería como una lección para ella.

–No hay vuelta atrás –aviso Kate.

Aunque odiara admitirlo tenía razón, no le podía decir que era una farsa. Bella me odiaría mas que ahora, aunque yo me odio más por hacerle esto.

Deje a Kate en la casa de Jasper y Rosalie, ya que muchas veces había ido a dejar ahí a Alice. Conduje de nuevo a mi casa, entre a mi cuarto y tire mi mochila. Me quede parado sin saber qué hacer, una idea me vino a la cabeza. Me dirigí a mi armario y busque. Metí mi mano más al fondo y encontré lo que buscaba, lo saque y lo apoye en el piso. Le saque de su forro gastado, la cogí y me senté en la cama. La apoye en mis piernas y la acaricie, hacia tanto quien no la volvía a ver ni tocar. Pase mis manos por toda mi guitarra, recordando momento memorables. Aprendí en clases de guitarra a los ocho años ya que no tenía nada que hacer en mis tiempos libres.

Pase las manos por las cuerdas gastadas, toque y sonaba desafinada. Toque la primera cuerda y comencé a afinarla impresionado al recordarlo, hice igual con las demás. Trate de recordar canciones y comencé a tocar. Cuando se me acabaron las canciones, decidí prender la radio para ver si pasaba alguna canción y poder sacarla al oído. Pase por bastantes emisoras hasta que reconocí una canción **(1)**. La escuche… identificado. La intente seguir con la guitarra_,… Incomplete._ Me acorde del nombre de la canción y agarre la computadora y escribí el nombre. La estuve escuchando bastantes veces y la seguía con la guitarra. Cundo la supe toda comencé a tocarla sin la canción.

_Espacios vacíos_

_Me llenan de huecos_

_Rostros distantes sin ningún lugar a donde ir_

_Sin ti, dentro de mí no puedo encontrar ningún descanso_

_Donde voy, cualquiera lo sabe..._

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

_Unas voces me dicen_

_Que debo salir adelante_

_Pero estoy nadando_

_En un océano completamente solo_

_Nena...mi nena_

_Está escrito en tu rostro_

_Tú todavía te preguntas_

_Si cometimos un gran error_

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

_No quiero arrastrar esto más… Pero parece que_

_No puedo dejarte ir_

_No quiero que enfrentes este mundo solo_

_Quiero dejarte ir (sola)_

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

_Incompleto…_

Deje de tocar y me quede mirando hacia la nada– ¿_Qué me pasa_? –me pregunte a mí mismo. Medite un momento.

– Bella, no me alejare de ti. No permitiré que sufras, porque yo sufriré. –dije parándome y yendo hacia la ventana. – Mañana mismo todo se arreglara te lo prometo. –dije tocando la luna, como si sintiera que ella me sentiría. Solo estábamos separados por la densa oscuridad y sueva movimiento del viento.

Dormí inquieto esa noche, sin saber que decirle, que hacer, como ella lo tomaría. Sin duda se molestaría, pero tenía que decírselo. Salí temprano de mi casa y conduje hacia el único lugar donde podría pensar con claridad.

Llegue y era justo como lo recordaba, hermoso y perfecto. Me senté rápidamente en el centro como la otra vez. Pensar, pensar y pensar era lo único que necesitaba, aparte de ella.

_Es raro enamorarse. _Sonreí pensando en eso. Mire mi reloj y ya era tarde. Fui hasta mi volvo y conduje hasta el instituto.

Llegue y no vi la camioneta de Bella, me quede apoyado en mi auto mirando hacia la entrada del estacionamiento.

– ¡Hey! –dijo Kate dándome un puñete amistoso en el brazo. Voltee y me sonrió. –Entonces…

–No, ya no. –le dije y ella asintió.

– ¿Por…?–pregunto Kate interrumpida porque me dirigí rápidamente al ver entrar la camioneta de Bella.

Se estaciono y me para cerca de su ventana. Ella volteo a abrir su puerta, pero dio un pequeño saltito de susto cuando me vio parado.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto vorazmente abriendo su puerta.

–Perdóname, Bella. –dije mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

–Perdóname por lo de ayer… yo…

–Intentaba darte celos, pero fue culpa mía. Yo le incite a eso. –dijo Kate culpándose. Bella nos miró y agacho la cabeza.

–Está bien… pero, ¿porque lo hiciste? –me pregunto.

–Creo que…mmm, me llaman… por allá. –dijo Kate yéndose, dejándonos privacidad. Bella me miro ansiosa por responder su pregunta.

Nervioso me pase una mano por el cabello, tome aire pero no me salían las palabras. Bella rodo los ojos y tuvo intención de seguir caminando pero la detuve agarrándola de los hombros.

– Fui muy cobarde…. dar celos a una mujer prácticamente es ser hipócrita con ella y con uno mismo, pues no le dices lo que debes decirle. Y en vez de eso sacas pica del problema o con una situación o con una persona aparte, un tercero. –dije sinceramente mirándola a los ojos. –No debí hacer eso, lo sé. Y te pido sinceramente que me perdones.

–Yo…yo, no sé qué decirte. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. –dijo con una mirada de desaprobación. _Lo sabía _no me perdonaría. Deje caer mis manos de sus hombros dándome por vencido. – Pero, todavía no sé porque lo hiciste.

– No sé cómo decirte, tu…me… –Bella abrió la boca para habla, seguro para exigirme que hable rápido. La interrumpí. – ¡Me gustas! –le dije. Ella se quedó en estado de shock. Cerré los ojos esperando la cruda verdad de sus palabras, el rechazo. Pero, en vez sentí una mano cálida rozando mis ojos. Los abrí y la vi a ella tocándome. Ella me miró y sonrió, también hice lo mismo.

–Es tarde, vallamos a clase. –dijo agarrándome la mano y caminando hacia el instituto.

Caminamos juntos, agarrados de la mano. No pude evitar sonreír.

* * *

_**Actualice muy tarde, lo sé Gracias por los reviews, no se olviden de dejarlos jaja.**_

_**Gracias por leer el fanfic y quiero darles las gracias a un amigo muy especial, que siempre me ayuda en los momentos difíciles y siempre me saca una sonrisa:**_

_**Arceus, búsquenlo en Facebook: www. face book /Arceus. G P (sin los espacios)**_


	13. Novios ¿No?

**Novios... ¿No?**

Subí rápidamente al auto, acelere y conduje tan rápido como pude, ya estaba llegando. Agarre mi celular y marqué el número.

–Hola. –respondió rápidamente.

– Estoy en tu puerta en 3… 2… 1–colgué y salí del volvo, cerré la puerta del piloto, me dirigí a la del copiloto y me apoye. La puerta se abrió a los segundos. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, bajo la mirada y sonrió.

–Mmm… Hola. –dijo volviendo su mirada.

–Hola –le respondí sonriendo.

–Todavía no estoy lista, ¿quieres pasar? –me pregunto un poco nerviosa.

–No quiero ser una molestia, te puedo esperar aquí.

– ¿Estás seguro? Hace demasiado frio. –dijo recordándomelo. No me había dado cuenta hasta que mi cuerpo se sacudió de frio.

–Está bien –me reí y me acerqué a ella. – Te extrañe demasiado.

– Solo pasaron 8 horas y 14 minutos. –dijo cuándo me pare frente a ella. Le sonreí.

–Es demasiado.

Entramos y me senté en el sofá. Me pregunte si quería algo, negué con la cabeza; me pidió que la esperara y subió corriendo por las escaleras. Pasados 5 minutos bajo con la mochila en mano y con una casaca oscura.

–Listo. –me dijo, un poco cansada.

Llegamos al instituto y la acompañe a su clase sin antes ver la mirada envenenadora que me lanzaba mi hermana desde su auto. Antes de que se fuera por la puerta, me acerque a ella y la besé. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a besarla y a veces tenía miedo de que me rechazara, pero siempre lo aceptaba.

–Te quiero. –susurró Bella antes de irse. Sonreí como estúpido, me encantaba escuchar esa palabra siempre y cuando salga de su magnífica boca.

.

.

.

Caminaba con Bella por el campo de football americano agarrados de la mano cuando algo muy importante cruzo por mi cabeza. Pare en seco. Bella me miró aturdida.

– ¿Qué paso? –preguntó preocupada. La miré y me separe de ella.

– Creo que hemos hecho algo mal. –dije, ella me miró extrañada.

– ¿De qué hablas? –le sonreí.

La agarre de la mano y la posicione frente a mí. Estuvimos unos segundos así, hasta que me puse serio.

– Bella, hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, pero… eres… nosotros estamos… mmm,… pienso que… yo–suspiré pesadamente. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió su boca en forma de O. Estaba tan sorprendida como yo, lo solté tan rápidamente que hasta a mí me había asustado la forma en la que lo dije.

Comencé a desesperarme.

_¿Que estará pensado?_ _Por favor, acepta. Por favor, acepta. Por favor, acepta…_ Pasó mucho silencio incómodo y yo seguía igual de desesperado.

_Responde, responde, responde, responde._

_No digas no, no digas no, no digas no._

_Estoy a punto de morir, estoy a punto de morir, estoy a punto de morir si no aceptas._

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_

_¿Por qué estoy hablando solo?_

_Técnicamente, lo estoy pensando._

_Ay, ¡BASTA!_

–Bella. –la llamé, me miro muy seria.

_Va a decir que no, prepárate._

Cerré los ojos.

_Acepta la negación, Cullen._

Me mantuve esperando la maldita respuesta. Pero no llegaba, _¿qué paso?_

Sentí unos labios chocar contra los míos. Abrí los ojos y encontré los suyos, tan marrones que me recordaban tanto los chocolates de Alaska que tanto extrañaba, pero estos los adoraba.

Se separó de mí y la abracé alzándola del piso y dándole vueltas. La deje en el piso pero me encontré con su cara seria como hace unos minutos.

_Auch._

–Nunca dije Sí, Cullen. –mi cara cambio de alegría a tristeza. –Pero, tampoco dije No. –la mire confundido.

– ¿Entonces? –pregunté. Sonrió.

– Claro que sí.

.

.

.

Era viernes como todo día, llevaba a Bella a su casa. En el camino hablamos sobre cosas sin sentido y gustos entre los dos.

– ¿Mañana quieres salir? –le pregunté.

La incomodidad me ganó a los minutos y al no escuchar su respuesta. Volteé hacia ella y la vi mirando hacia abajo, moviendo sus manos nerviosa. Carraspeé para llamar su atención, volteo enseguida, me miro a los ojos y después de un par de tartamudeos, respondió.

–Mmm, no creo. –me preocupe, ¿Por qué no quería? ¿Algo iba mal? ¿Dije algo malo? –No te asustes. –rio mirando mi cara. –Un amigo de Charlie nos invitó a su casa… mañana.

– Entonces, podemos salir en la mañana. –ofrecí.

–No. Es en la mañana y en la tarde… – decidí ofrecerle salir un momento en la noche, pero cuando iba a hablar, ella me interrumpió. – Y en la noche… también.

–Mmm, ok. –dije tratando de que sonara sin importancia, pero creo que más sonó como tristeza. Me miró preocupada, me alarme. – Está bien, no te preocupes. Además, creo que mañana Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie iban a salir; también Kate, me suplico que fuera para no hacer un mal quinteto. –vi cómo se tensaba en el asiento al escuchar el nombre de Kate.

– ¿Kate? –preguntó más para sí misma.

– Sí, es genial estar con alguien con quien te puedes burlar de tus amigos.

–Pasan mucho tiempo con Kate. –dijo.

–Sí, es una gran chica. –dije nerviosamente. _¿Desde cuándo esta conversación se volvió incomoda?_ – Así no estaré solo_._ _–_dije en doble sentido.

– Entonces, ahora tienes una mujer que te acompañe, ya que no tienes a nadie más. –voltee atónito hacia ella.

– De que estas hablando. Yo no dije eso. –ella miro hacia la ventana y bufó. –si te molesta algo puedes decírmelo. –dije mientras estacionaba afuera de su casa.

–Pues, sí. Hay algo que me molesta.

Abrió la puerta, salió y tiró cerrando la puerta. La seguí. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando le agarre del hombro y la obligue a voltearse.

– Suéltame. –grito molesta y con los ojos llorosos.

– ¿Por qué te comportas así? –pregunte, sonando como un ruego. Ella volteo su cara, haciendo que no la pudiera ver.

– ¿Qué te crees para agarrarme así? –dijo furiosa.

– Soy tu novio. –respondí haciendo que me mirara. La solté.

– Pues compórtate como tal. –dijo entrando a su casa.

_¿Qué?_

Cerró la puerta en mi cara. Cerré los ojos. Revise la conversación en mi mente.

_No dije nada de malo ¿o sí?_

_._

_._

_._

_Me siento como un idiota._

– Bella, mmm, lo lamento… por todo lo que dije que te molesto. Yo no quería molestarte, perdóname. No se… soy casi nuevo en esto y… perdóname. – pulse el botón de colgar.

_Odio dejar mensajes de voz, me siento solo._

Cavile por un momento… marque otra vez el número.

_Pi… pi… pi… pi… pi… __Buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después del piiii…_

–Mmm, hola soy yo de nuevo. Mmm, quisiera hablar contigo, arreglar las cosas. Yo solo… no entiendo. Explícame… ayúdame a comprenderte. Ayúdame a no decir cosas... Que… te molesten. Yo… no sé qué decir, me siento mal al no hablar contigo… –colgué, me eche en mi cama, cerré los ojos.

… _Buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después del piiii…_

– Yo… ahh, es tan difícil.

… _Buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después del piiii…_

– Mmm… ¿hola?

… _Buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después del piiii…_

– _¡Rayos! No sé cómo decirlo… perdóname._

_**10 minutos después…**_

Pi…

_Ok estoy decidido…_

pi…

_Yo puedo hacerlo, es cuestión de confianza._

pi…

_Confía, confía…_

pi…

_¿A quién engaño? No puedo tan solo soy un chico que lee libros de romance pero nunca ha tenido uno._

pi…

_Técnicamente tragedia y ciencia ficción… ok, hay romance…_

… Buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después del piiii…

_Touché, romance._

–… No soy bueno en esto, pero, lo intentare… por ti. Escucha, toda mi vida he vivido incompleto pero ahora que te encontré, encontré lo único que me complementa. Eres todo lo que yo siempre quise pero nunca me atreví a buscarlo, pero esta noche sin ti siento que volví a caer. Me siento solo, vacío, no quiero hacer nada, ni siquiera quiero leer porque sé que te perdí y trato de recuperarte. Sé que suena egoísta pero no puedo dejarte ir, no te pido que seamos pareja si eso quieres solo te pido estar juntos.

* * *

Hola a todos, volvi no mori. Lo lamento ya comenze las clases y todo eso, pero aun asi tuve el remordimiento de no haber escribido jaja. Bueno me demorare unos dias o semanas para subir el otro... tareas y todo eso es abrumador.

Pero igual dejenme sus reviews. Gracias a todos lo que me envian y sobre todo a los que estuvieron desde el principio ustedes son geniales, los adoro...

Adiosss...

Posdata: Como me demore tanto en subir, les propondre algo... un avance. Pero aun no lo tengo escrito ajja, tal vez para otra ocasion...


	14. Kate

**Hola chicas! volví (no me olvidé de ustedes), lamento la demora, pero ahora he vuelto. Espero que les guste el cap. y escuchen la canción, es hermosa!**

**__****Este Fanfic está inspirado en la Saga de Crepúsculo por Stephenie Meyer. Este fanfic es mío pero la mayoría de los personajes son de SM…**

**Bye...**

**(1) Come Wake me up- Rascal Flatts**

* * *

**Kate**

–…_solo te pido estar juntos._

Edward POV

Mis dedos se deslizaban lentamente por las cuerdas. Nada más que música melodiosa.

–Tock, tock, tock… –dijo una vocecita aguda a lo lejos. – ¿Pueda entrar?... Qué va! Ya entre. –dijo entrando.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunte aun tocando.

– Mañana vendrás con nosotros.

– Rayos! N…

– Sí, sí iras. Solo vine para ver que ropa te pondrás mañana. –interrumpió. – Y no dirás que no.

Me levante y me baje hacia la sala molesta. No valía la pena discutir con Alice, como siempre ella terminaría ganando. Además, no tenía ánimos para discutir.

De un modo u otro cambie de canción, a una que no reconocía.

_I can usually… (Usualmente puedo…) na, na, na, But I miss you tonight (Pero te extraño esta noche…)… Tonight (Esta noche)… ¿Tonight? (¿Esta noche?)_

– ¡Tonight!

Me pare rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

– ¡Voy a salir, vendré temprano! –grite al mismo tiempo que salía y cerraba la puerta, me dirigí hacia mi auto que estaba en la pista.

Bella Pov

–…_solo te pido estar juntos._

_Juntos_- repetí en mi mente.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Oscuridad, verde oscuridad. Suspiré.

– ¿Acaso es difícil tener novio? –me pregunte a misma. –No, yo soy la difícil. Maldito periodo.

Si, estaba en mi periodo. Lo odiaba me hacía sentir tan indefensa, tan sola, tan… sensible. Porque le tuve que dar indicios de mis celos, sin duda el periodo me sacaba todo lo que sentía.

Me senté de nuevo en mi cama y me eche. Charlie todavía no llegaba, y tampoco creía que llegaría, a veces se toma su trabajo tan en serio. Es capaz de no aparecerse hasta mañana, pero por lo menos llamaría.

Ahí echada mirando el techo… seguía llorando.

¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso? ¿Por qué tuve que arruinar todo?

.

.

.

Sentí que tocaban la puerta… me sentía tan pesimamente que no me importaba abrir.

_Aunque podría ser Edward… no, el debería estar mal por no responderle y además por decirle tan horribles cosas._

Me senté en la cama de nuevo, cerré los ojos y pensé en él. En su forma de caminar, en su forma de reír, en el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa, el modo en el que sonreía solamente para mí. Cuando vino por mí en la mañana, cuando llegamos al instituto agarrados de la mano. Cuando me traía a casa, cuando conversamos, cuando… lo trate mal.m

Edward POV

–Abre. Abre. Abre, por favor. –susurré. Mientras tocaba a su puerta.

¿Cuánto paso? 5 minutos, 10, 15 minutos ¿Quién lo sabe? Solo sé que necesito arreglar las cosas.

Cuando llegue no vi el carro de policía de su padre. Así que era obvio que no se encontrara y tal vez ella estaría durmiendo. Pensé por un momento. No debería despertarla.

Me di por vencido y me dirigí a mi auto. Me quede parado en la puerta, algo se me paso. Me volteé.

¡Bingo! La ventana del cuarto cerca del árbol estaba con la luz prendida y la ventana abierta.

_Debe ser de ella. ¿Por qué no abrió?_

Busque opciones de que hacer y qué no. Como por arte de magia, la adrenalina subió por mi cuerpo. Respire profundo y agarre la guitarra que tenía en mi mano.

– Lo haré–decidí.

Camine lentamente y cautelosamente hacia el árbol. Al llegar, cercioré de que no hubiera alguien por ahí. Después de estar seguro, di una última ojeada, me colgué bien la guitarra del hombro y comencé a trepar con una rapidez que no veía de donde salía. Adrenalina.

Qué suerte la mía, una rama que llegaba justamente hasta su ventana. Aunque con unos centímetros de diferencia.

Me apoye en el marco de la ventana con mi mano y la vi. Sentada de modo que me daba la espalda, susurrando. Trate de prestar mucha atención.

– Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, si tan solo entendieras… – _¿Qué hablaba?_ _– _No sabes cómo me sentía. Celos_._ _– ¿Me descubrió, me está hablando?_

Iba hablar.

–Voy a llamarlo.

El momento perfecto para entrar, entre cuidadosamente y tan silenciosamente que no se escuchó nada.

–Voy a llamarlo. –dijo mas decidida tomando su teléfono.

–No es necesario. –dije haciéndome notar.

Bella volteo asombrada, y soltó un pequeño grito. Asombrada aun volteo hacia atrás y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

–Me estoy volviendo loca. –susurro inentendible mente. – ¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto.

–Yo… –agarre la guitarra, la mire, me miro. Y comencé. **(1)**

.

_Usualmente puedo escurrirte de mi mente_

_Pero te extraño esta noche_

_Normalmente puedo sacarte de mi corazón_

_Pero estoy muy cansado para oponerme_

Sabía que tenía buena voz, o eso me habían dicho. El año pasado en el instituto hubo algo parecido a un concurso de bandas y entramos a probar. Y quedamos en uno de los primero puestos. Fue genial. Aunque solo lo hice para matar el tiempo, y como pasatiempo.

_Bien, lo duro comienza_

_Y te dejó enterrarte en mis venas_

_Y siento la pena como si fuera nueva_

_Todo lo que hemos sido_

_Todo lo que has dicho_

_Todo lo que yo hice y que no pude hacer_

_Se repite esta noche_

_Esta noche tu recuerdo arde como el fuego_

_Que con cada uno de ellos se vuelve más y más fuerte_

_No puedo obviarlo_

_No puedo sacarme este amor_

_Sólo me siento en mi emoción_

_Y ruego que vuelvas_

_Cierro fuerte mis ojos_

_Aguanto y espero estar soñando_

_Ven y despiértame_

_Pongo el ruido del televisor alto para ahogar tu voz_

_Pero no puedo olvidarla_

_Me he quedado sin ideas_

_Y se me acabaron los cigarrillos_

_Sí, probablemente estés dormida_

_Profundamente en tus sueños_

_Mientras estoy aquí sentado lamentándome y tratando de ver_

_Que donde sea que estés_

_Estoy ahora seguro que has seguido adelante_

_Y no has vuelto a pensar en mí, contigo esta noche_

_Sé que has de continuar_

_Sé que debería renunciar_

_Pero sigo creyendo que vendrás y volverás a amar_

_El tiempo no cura nada_

_Y el dolor es peor del que alguna vez fue_

_Sé que no puedes oírme_

_Pero necesito que me salves esta noche_

_Ven y despiértame_

_Estoy soñando_

_Ven y despiértame_

_Estoy soñando_

–Eso era todo. –le dije cuando termine. Ella me miro con los ojos llorosos y se lanzó hacia mí. Me abrazo muy fuerte, reaccione y también la abrase.

–Te quiero, te quiero… –repitió.

–Yo también. –le susurré.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos, bostece. Ayer fue un arduo día. Felizmente todo se arregló, por ahora.

–Eddy, Ally, vengan a desayunar. –escuché. Otra vez ese tonto apodo, me levante y me dirigí hacia afuera de mi cuarto.

–Sabes que no me gustan que me llamen así. –Grité, escuche una voz que decía juntamente conmigo. Voltee, Alice. Me sonrió y encogió los hombros. Reímos juntos.

Muchas veces coincidíamos en muchas cosas. Ya era casi normal, era algo que se daba entre gemelos o mellizos, pero en un caso tan raro como nosotros también sucedía. Aunque no exactamente éramos raros, éramos muy conectados, siempre andábamos juntos desde niños hasta ahora, solo que con menos frecuencia. Ella tiene su vida, yo la mía. Ella con su novio, yo… con mi novia.

Cada fin de semana desayunábamos todos juntos. Siempre entre risas y gritos, y uno que otro huevo frito en el piso. Subí a mi habitación, por insistencia de Alice, a cambiarme con la…. ropa que siempre combinaba para mí.

Mire el reloj, 11:30 a.m. Termine de cambiarme y agarré mi celular, marque el número.

– Hola. Pensé que no llamarías. –sonreí.

– ¿Por qué pensaste eso?... Hola. –le pregunté.

– No se… a veces pienso… olvídalo. –dijo. – ¿En qué andas? –preguntó.

–Acabo de terminar de cambiarme para salir. –respondí. – ¿Tú?

– Estoy a punto de entrar al auto con mi padre. –Me dijo.

– ¡EDWARD! –escuche desde abajo.

–Un momento. –dije en el teléfono. Lo aleje un poco. – ¿¡Que quieres!? –grité un poco molesto.

–Hazme un favor– grito en un tono más cariñoso. Suspiré, frustrado.

– Estoy en algo importante. –dije exasperado. –Perdón. –dije al teléfono.

–No importa, estas perdonado. ¿Así que soy importante? –dijo en un tono divertido.

–Siempre serás importante. –respondí sinceramente.

Siempre ella será importante, casi podía sentirla sonreír frente al teléfono.

–Ya llegaron. –Escuche a Esme decir. Seguí hablando con Bella sobre todo lo que iba a hacer su padre con su amigo, pero cuando le pregunte qué haría ella, se sintió un poco incomoda. Justo cuando iba a decirme…

– ¡¿Dónde está Kate?! –escuche decir a Alice. Salí afuera para escuchar un poco más de esta conversación.

–Se quedó dormida, y por la insistencia de Jasper en querer venir rápido. No pudimos despertarla a tiempo. –dijo Rosalie.

–Llámenla. –dijo Alice exasperada.

–Su teléfono está apagado….

No logre escuchar más, porque Bella tenía que colgar y nos despedimos en exactamente 5 minutos.

Baje por las escaleras y me dirigí donde ellos.

–Hola. –les saludé. Ellos me respondieron con una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano. – ¿Y Kate?

–Se quedó durmiendo, ayer no sabemos a dónde fue pero llego muy tarde.

– ¿Ayer? –pregunte, Rosalie asintió– Ya me imagino donde estuvo. –le dije. Todos me quedaron mirando. Jasper asintió.

– Riley ayer dio una fiesta en su casa, y como les conté… Kate es… –todos asintierón.

– No entiendo. –dije.

– Pasas mucho tiempo hablando con Kate y no sabes nada de ella. –dijo Jasper.

–No sabes casi nada de ella, solo lo esencial. –le dijo Rosalie a Jasper, defendiéndola.

– Pues me parece que lo "esencial" me es suficiente. –respondió Jasper.

– Cállate, no saques conclusiones si no sabes.

– ¿Acaso tu si? –Rosalie no contestó.

–Ya, paren los dos. –Intervino Emmet.

No hubo más conversación sobre Kate, pero a mí me intrigaba que es lo que sabía Rosalie. Me acerque a ella y le susurre.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Kate? –Rosalie no respondió, haciendo como si no me hubiera escuchado. –Sé que me escuchas.

–No sé de lo que hablas. –la mire profundamente. Suspiro rendida. –Prometí no decírselo a nadie.

– Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

– Ven –dijo jalándome del brazo hasta afuera de la casa desapareciendo de la vista de todos, nos sentamos en los dos escalones de la puerta. – Mira, no creo que sea buena idea, eres prácticamente su mejor amigo. No quiere que la traten bien por compasión.

– Yo nunca haría eso, me conoces.

–Lo sé, pero ella se niega a decírselo a alguien. –pareció pensarlo un momento. – Ella no era como ahora es.

–No te entiendo.

– Cuando teníamos 7 años, Kate también vivía en Chicago e íbamos a mismo colegio. Me acuerdo que algunas niñas la molestaban, la empujaban o le tiraban sus cosas, prácticamente le hacían bullying. Ella casi siempre estaba sola, salvo cuando a veces la acompañaba, pero siempre quería estar sola. En fin, fuimos creciendo y cada vez le iba peor, a los 9 años se cansó de aquellas niñas. Así que en la clase de arte, agarro las temperas de aquel salón y se las tiró. Nunca la había visto así – hizo una pausa. –Jasper estudiaba en otro colegio para niños así que él no sabe nada sobre eso, solo cuando casi la expulsaron del colegio. Al año siguiente, se mudaron a California. A partir de ese año solo venían para navidad, pero cada año Kate era diferente. Cuando cumplió 14, sus padres pensaron que era su época de rebeldía y que pronto le pasaría. Pero no. Hace dos años tuvo su primera experiencia con un hombre, y era casi una niña.

Dejo de hablar y se quedo mirando el piso, con pura tristeza.

–Hay veces en las cuales Kate puede ser muy creída o muy molestosa o lo que sea. Pero, creo que todo lo que hizo fue un intento de querer ser aceptada por las personas. Pero eso la llevo a hacer cosas indebidas.

– No sé qué decir. –dije.

–No le digas a nadie. –suplicó. –Tampoco a ella, no tuvo una buena infancia.

– Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en el auto conduciendo junto Emmet y Alice camino a la casa de los Hale donde estaba Kate. Jasper y Rosalie habían ido a comprar entradas para una nueva feria que se había abierto en Seattle. Todos estaban emocionados en ir, y también muy apresurados.

–Su celular ya está prendido, pero no responde. –anuncio Emmet.

–Debe estar cambiándose, o en el baño. –dijo Alice.

Minutos después llegamos a la casa y tocamos el timbre. Después de un par de minutos de insistencia, Kate salió con un vaso de jugo en la mano.

–Hola, ¿Qué hacen acá? – dijo sorprendida.

– ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –pregunto Alice, media molesta.

– Mmm… –dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar. Nos mostró su dedo en señal de "un segundo". Saco su celular. – ¡Wow! 20 llamadas pérdidas… no importa. Sábado. – Dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia nosotros. Alice le hizo una señal con las cejas. – ¡Rayos! Lo lamento, me olvide. –se disculpó.

– No importa, vamos. –apresuro Emmet.

–Esperen me cambiare. –dijo.

– Pero estás cambiada.

– ¿Piensas que iré con esta ropa? Necesito cambiarme. –le dijo a Emmet.

– ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a las mujeres? –me preguntó Emmet. Alice le tiro un manotazo en el brazo.

– ¿Y yo que hice? –susurró.

* * *

**bonxi: Lamento tenerte histerica, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes actualizare pronto...**

**nathyys: Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo, suerte.  
**

**Maya Masen Cullen: Mi fiel seguidora! Bueno espero que haya quedado claro la razon del comportamiento de Bella! Bye, espero que te halla gustado.**


End file.
